Follamigos
by AmyRose664
Summary: Hinata no quiere compromisos, Naruto tampoco. Hinata no confía en las personas, pero Naruto es la única persona en quien puede confiar ¿Podrá confiarle también las lujuriosas necesidades de su cuerpo? ¿Podrán simplemente ser "follamigos"?
1. Frustración sexual

―Oh Sai ¡más duro! ―Resoplo hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada al escuchar a mi compañera de piso gemir como una perra mientras su novio se la folla como un animal ¡Es que no tienen consideración, joder! Aquí estoy yo, cachonda, sudando, con los pezones duros y tensos, y las bragas mojadas imaginando miles de escenas que quiero para mí, pero que no puedo tener. ¡Jesús! Es que ni siquiera les importa que yo esté escuchando como se revuelcan como conejos en celo al otro lado de la pared ¡Es tan injusto!

― ¿Quieres que llene tu coño de semen, gatita?

― ¡Oh sí, lléname con tu polla Sai!

Suficiente.

Estoy harta de esto.

Pateo las sabanas lejos de mi cuerpo y tiro de mis pantalones de pijama hacia abajo. Lleno mi mente de imágenes donde un rubio sexy, escultural y de ojos azules penetra mi coño mientras susurra esas obscenas palabras en mi oído. Sí, patética. Estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo, que por cierto tiene una relación seria, y que te ve como su hermana menor puede ser la peor de las desgracias, pero no tanto como masturbarse imaginando lo que en estos momentos él puede estar haciéndole a la perra de su novia.

Alejo esos pensamientos, chupo mis dedos y los deslizo por mi vientre, mientras meto la otra mano en mi camiseta y alcanzo mis pezones duros y excitados. Gimo cuando tiro de ellos, imaginando que son los dientes de Naruto y no mis dedos, y paso toda mi mano por el interior de mis muslos, arrastrando mi humedad hasta mi clítoris duro y palpitante, dueño de su propio latido, al mismo ritmo del de mi corazón. Curvo los dedos, masajeándolo en círculos, erizándome los poros y haciéndome temblar, mientras continúo pellizcándolo y rodándolo como una pequeña perlita dura anhelante de atención.

―Me encanta ver como tocas tu coño, Hinata ―susurra él y yo muerdo mi labio cuando lo veo delante de mí, con la mano en su polla, acariciándose mientras me mira masturbándome por él. Abro mis labios superiores y le muestro todo de mí, sus ojos azules brillan de excitación―. Tan pequeña, mojada y rosa.

―A mí me encanta ver tu polla, Naruto ―digo y chupo mi labio inferior. Él se masajea con mayor ímpetu, al ritmo de mis caricias y cuando hundo dos dedos en mi apretado interior veo una nacarada gota de pre-semen mojar la punta de su grueso eje.

Gime... oh sí, música para mis oídos.

―Toda para ti, nena ―Aprieto mis pezones y masajeo mi mojado coño, balanceando las caderas en un desesperado intento de aumentar las gloriosas, pero frustrantes sensaciones de querer llenar un vacío con fantasías imposibles y mis dedos mojados de mi propia excitación.

Saco la mano de mi camiseta y a tientas abro el cajoncito de mi mesita de noche, atrapo el pequeño huevo vibrador y lo enciendo con rapidez antes de ponerlo en mi coño, justo sobre mi clítoris. Las vibraciones envían electrochoques por todo mi cuerpo y gracias al cielo el cabecero de la cama de Ino choca estruendosamente en el mismo instante en que chillo con la espalda arqueada, las caderas en el aire y los ojos hacia atrás mientras el orgasmo me atraviesa como una poderosa tormenta de verano.

Dejo caer mis manos, con las piernas todavía temblando, sintiéndome un poco saciada y abro los ojos, suspirando. La realidad de mi situación me golpea como un mazo cuando mi fantasía se desvanece y Naruto y su polla ya no están frente a mí. Estoy sola, frustrada, harta de ser como una virgen cicatrizada, de recurrir al porno y la masturbación para satisfacerme, deseosa del calor de un amante, los besos y la adoración de un hombre que no puedo tener. Sí, sé que podría conseguirme un revolcón de una noche y obtener lo que tanto quiero. El problema es que no puedo, la única vez que lo intenté terminé terriblemente lastimada, y volver a pasar por algo así es lo que menos deseo.

Era joven, mi mejor amigo se había conseguido una novia hermosa y estaba sola. Que de repente este chico guapo, Utakata, se fijará en mí a vísperas de la graduación fue como una bendición caída del cielo. Me invitó a citas, me llevó a pasear en su moto, me robaba besos y me llevaba de la mano como si fuese su novia, hasta que lo fui. Llevábamos dos meses saliedo cuando me pidió la dichosa "prueba de amor" al principio me negué, pero cuando Naruto me contó que había tenido su primera vez con Shion y mi mundo se derrumbó; acepté por mero despecho, por creer que gracias a esa experiencia podría superar los sentimientos que tenía por mi mejor amigo.

Fue... no lo voy a negar. Fue bastante agradable, a pesar del dolor inicial, pero yo suspiré por él, gemí por él, alcancé el orgasmo por él, y pronto supe que aquella fue la peor decisión que pude haber tomado. Todo había sido una apuesta entre Utakata y sus amigos. Días antes del baile hizo publico el jugoso premio que ganó por llevar a la sosa y desagradable Hinata Hyuga a la cama. Burlas, insinuaciones, insultos, fue lo que me gané gracias a esa estúpida decisión. Pasé días llorando y solo Naruto estuvo a mi lado, dejando a su novia tirada en el baile de graduación para estar junto a su mejor amiga.

Estúpida de mí... sí, y estúpido él, que lo cortaron por anteponer los sentimientos de su mejor amiga antes de los de su novia. _Sarcasmo_...

Mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía ocho años, mi padre la tomó contra mí por el parecido que tengo con ella. Nunca me fijé en mi aspecto, nunca me vestí como una _puta_ según el criterio de mi padre, y sí, mi autoestima empeoró después de ese desagradable episodio de mi vida. No soy atractiva, lo sé. Tengo muchas curvas a pesar de ser algo alta, mis pechos son muy grandes, cosa que oculto con mis enormes camisas, y mis caderas son bastantes redondeadas ―cosa que un pantalón holgado oculta perfectamente― y para rematar, soy tan ciega como un topo por lo que debo usar lentes, enormes lentes. Pasar desapercibida ha sido la norma estricta que me he impuesto, si no te notan no pueden humillarte y hasta el momento me ha funcionado.

Pero el precio a pagar ha sido demasiado alto: Naruto.

Subo mis pantalones de pijama y me dirijo al baño. Ahora se escuchan ronroneos post orgásmicos de Ino y su novio, por lo que, después de una ducha fría, podré dormir tranquilamente, algo saciada después de ese orgasmo, pero nunca satisfecha del todo como me gustaría.

Naruto es un buen chico, algo tonto, algo despistado, pero el mejor partido para una mujer si lo que quiere es un chico que le sea fiel y la respete. No es un playboy, es aplicado y responsable, solo que... jamás se fijará en mí, somos mejores amigos, nada más, y eso es algo con lo que he tenido que aprender a vivir.

* * *

Bajo las escaleras con una tostada en la boca después de que mi despertador no sonara, maldiciendo entre dientes porque el maldito elevador es más lento que un puto caracol. Subo a mi pequeña camioneta y parto rumbo a la universidad, clamando al cielo poder llegar a la segunda clase porque sí, la primera ya la perdí. Estudiaba medicina en la universidad estatal de Portland junto a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura; nuestros amigos de toda la vida. Estaciono en la entrada y me dirijo a mi salón, rogando porque la señorita Tsunade no haya cerrado la puerta en el minuto exacto en que iniciaba su clase.

Gracias al cielo no.

― ¿Vamos a almorzar juntos? ―pregunta Sakura mientras caminamos por los concurridos pasillos de la facultad de medicina. Sasuke se encoje de hombros, yo guardo silencio porque Naruto ha estado extraño hoy. No ha dicho absolutamente nada en clase, ha estado distraído, taciturno y eso es extraño para alguien tan hiperactivo como él.

―Yo... estoy cansado, nos vemos después ―Apresura el paso y se aleja rumbo a la salida, Sakura, entretenida con Sasuke, ni siquiera se percata de que él normalmente no se comporta así. Deambulo mi mirada entre la multitud y alcanzo a ver a Sara, su novia, riendo con su grupo de enfermería más adelante. Arrugo la frente cuando Naruto pasa de ella y camina sin mirar atrás.

Okey, ahora sí estoy intrigada.

Avanzo dejando atrás a los tortolitos y trato de alcanzarlo, hace dos semanas que su auto se averió por lo que debe utilizar el transporte público para poder desplazarse. Lo encuentro de pie en la acera así que me ubico a su lado y toco su hombro, su rostro desolado me parte el alma.

Algo sucedió, estoy segura.

―Hina ―susurra sorprendido de ver que lo seguí. Sonrío.

―En las malas, las buenas y las peores ¿lo olvidas? ―Señalo el estacionamiento con un ademán de cabeza―. Vamos.

Asiente y me sigue, subimos a mi camioneta y él pierde la vista en las calles cuando salgo de la universidad. Normalmente estaría picando los botones de la radio en busca de algo que le agradase, pero hoy no lo hace y eso me preocupa. Puede que me resignara a su amor, pero eso no quiere decir que permitiré que una perra lo lastime, primero le arranco las mechas antes de que eso pase, y pobre de Sara si descubro que le hizo algo porque... quedará calva para toda la vida.

Llegamos a mi departamento, subimos al ascensor, presiono los botones de mi piso y las puertas se cierran, todo en absoluto silencio. Saco las llaves una vez estamos frente a mi departamento, abro y entramos.

Soledad, hermosa y bendita. Ino y Sai ya no están.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ―pregunto yendo a la cocina.

―La verdad es que sí, perdona.

―Tranquilo ―Me encojo de hombros.

Saco la pizza de la nevera y la pongo en el microondas, agarro dos latas de gaseosa y las coloco en la mesa frente a él. Abre la suya y la inclina, bebiendo un enorme trago, mis fijos en su nuez de adán y los músculos de sus hombros y cuello.

Carraspeo, tomo asiento y decido ir al grano.

― ¿Qué pasó?

Naruto suspira.

―Encontré a Sara rebotando en la polla de Deidara ―Se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia―. Nada grave como verás.

―Santo jodido infierno, Naruto ―exclamo, aunque por dentro estoy feliz. Nunca me lleve bien con esa perra, algo en sus ojos me dijo que estaba jugando con él, pero como yo no debía entrometerme dejé que él lo descubriera por sí mismo. Acerté, por cierto. Mi intuición nunca falla.

Él bufa, rodando los ojos.

―La verdad es que eso no me importa, lo que me duele fue todo el maldito drama, los celos, las discusiones y manipulaciones que soporté, ah y los dieciocho meses de abstinencia porque la muy perra "no estaba lista" ―Imita su voz con una mueca y yo río―. No te burles, Hina.

―Ya, lo siento. Así que... llevas dieciocho meses sin follar, pero ella te engaña.

Suena tan estúpido que él se ríe. No puedo creer que no la haya tocado. Dios, es como... JODER.

―Sí, es estúpido, pero bueno, cuando ella dijo eso dejé de insistir. Supongo que quería que lo hiciera, nunca la presioné ni lo volví a mencionar. Joder ―Se pasa una mano por el pelo―. Me siento estúpido, nunca volveré a tener novia, lo juro. Maldita pérdida de tiempo.

Asiento en silencio.

―Ahora lo que quiero es follar, puede que salga esta noche a cazar algo. Aunque no quiero llevarme a cualquiera a casa. Jesús, ese tipo de mujeres tienen pollas adentro todas las malditas noches y como que me da asco. Así que como ves... estoy cachondo y no sé qué hacer. Sexo sin compromisos; únicamente con prostitutas, y como que mi presupuesto no alcanza para eso.

Chupo mi labio. Escucharlo hablar de sexo ha hecho que mi temperatura ascienda unos cuantos grados. Observo su rostro masculino, con barba de un día, sus pómulos fuertes, sus cejas pobladas, sus largas pestañas color canela, sus labios llenos, regordetes, que moriría por besar. Lleva camisa y una chaqueta, pero puedo adivinar los fuertes bíceps y anchos pectorales que toda esa tela oculta. Nunca he visto su polla, pero sí es a como la imagino... humedad caliente acaba de acumularse en mis bragas al recordar la fantasía de anoche.

Me pongo de pie bruscamente y voy por la pizza.

Debo estar loca, definitivamente... estoy loca.

― ¿Sabes, Naruto? ―musito en voz baja, colocando las rebanadas frente a él―. Yo... ¿has escuchado hablar de los _follamigos_?

Él muerde la pizza y mastica, lamiendo la salsa de sus labios. Dios, lo que podría hacer con esa lengua.

― ¿Amigos que tienen sexo sin compromisos? Sería genial tener una amiga así, tendría la seguridad de que no se come una o dos pollas por noche, solo la mía.

―Yo puedo ser la tuya.

Y la expresión perpleja que me dedica me confirma que sí... efectivamente; estoy loca.

* * *

 ** **¡SORPRESA!****

 ** **Jaja, sí, nuevo fanfic ¿qué creían que no habría más NH? Aquí lo tienen, todo suyo :)****

 ** **Este fic será cortito, con muuucho lemon y un ligero drama como para darle emoción, pero no se preocupen, será pequeñísimo.****

 ** **Espero que les guste ¡nos leemos!****


	2. El trato

Siento mis ojos arder por las partículas de polvo que frotan en el aire mientras observo anonadado a la chica frente a mí. Hinata está muy seria, ni siquiera sonríe o tiene sus mejillas arreboladas, lo que quiere decir que está malditamente hablando en serio y mentiría si digo que lo que dijo no puso mi polla tan dura como granito en estos momentos.

La conozco de hace años ya que fuimos vecinos, hemos sido el apoyo incondicional del otro desde siempre. Ella es frágil y a lo largo de su vida le han hecho mucho daño, cosas que ni mis padres ni yo sospechábamos sucedían en la casa de al lado, pero que al saberlas, en mí un sentimiento de protección y deber para con esta chica despertó. No soporto sus lágrimas, aunque casi nunca llora, pero la conozco tan bien que sé cuándo algo la lastima o le duele, y yo malditamente odio cuando eso pasa. Por esa razón, hace dos años, Utakata perdió la capacidad de procrear cuando se aprovechó de ella de aquella forma y yo me quedé sin novia por cuidarla y consolarla.

De todos modos, no es como si verdaderamente hubiera estado enamorado de Shion, digo, no creo que esté bien gemir el nombre de tu mejor amiga mientras se la clavas a tu novia en el asiento trasero de tu auto. Sí, no está bien, y el golpe que recibí en el cráneo más la patada en los huevos me lo dejaron bien claro.

Okey sí, lo acepto. Me gusta Hinata, siempre me ha gustado sin importar la apariencia que refleja a la gente porque sé que ese es su mecanismo de protección. Nunca la he visto desnuda, ni siquiera en ropa interior o así, pero sé que bajo todas esas ropas hay un cuerpo femenino y exuberante que moriría por lamer y follar. No obstante, por esa misma razón he tratado de superar lo que siento por ella, de enterrar estos sentimientos porque sé muy bien que ella no confía en los hombres.

Después de lo que le hicieron ¿quién la culparía? Sentir esta atracción es como traicionar nuestra amistad pues se supone que estaríamos siempre en las buenas, las malas y las peores. No es justo que el único hombre en quien confía esté soñando con hundirle la polla hasta las pelotas cada vez que la ve.

Malditamente no, y creo que por eso estoy tan sorprendido por su sugerencia.

― ¿Qué? ―Ella asiente, sin apartar esos estanques violáceos que siempre me hipnotizan, reflejando la seguridad de lo que acaba de decir. Ella realmente quiere esto, joder.

―Sí, eso ―susurra sonrojándose y chupando ese labio rosa que toda mi vida he querido probar. No es que anduviera como colibrí pasando de flor en flor, pero siempre he comparado los labios de las otras chicas con los suyos. De hecho, siempre las he comparado con ella. Ese largo pelo negro azulado, esos enormes ojos con pestañas de muñeca que sus lentes ocultan, las tenues pecas sobre el puente de su nariz que le dan ese aspecto tan suave e inocente que inconscientemente atrae a las hombres sin que ella se dé cuenta. Sí, nadie se acerca a su belleza, por muy desapercibida que sea para los demás.

―Pero ¿por qué? ―cuestiono removiéndome en la silla. El latido entre mis piernas se ha vuelto tan escandaloso que lo siento rugiendo entre mis piernas. Tengo la polla tan dura que podría clavar clavos en el asfalto con ella.

―Porque... ―Aparta la mirada―. Joder, estoy harta de escuchar a Ino follar con su novio, de estar caliente y frustrada todas las noches. Quiero tener sexo, Naruto. Mucho sexo, pero no confío en nadie para hacerlo. Solo en ti.

Gimo para mis adentros cuando cientos de imágenes pornográficas y totalmente ilegales cruzan mi mente en este momento.

―Mira ―dice llamando mi atención cuando me he perdido en mis pervertidos pensamientos―. Nada tiene porque cambiar entre nosotros, somos amigos ¿no? Lo hacemos las veces que queramos hasta que alguno de los dos ya no quiera seguir y ya. Sin dramas ni rencores, y podremos continuar nuestra amistad como si nada. De todas formas tú no sientes nada por mí ni yo por ti, tener sexo no significa que eso vaya a cambiar si solo somos nosotros mismos y nos conocemos tan bien como lo hacemos.

Mi lengua trabada me impide contestar. Sí, me estoy comportando como un completo idiota y cuando veo sus hombros caer, sé que ha malinterpretado mi silencio, pero es que ese «tú no sientes nada por mí ni yo por ti» me dolió, no lo voy a negar. Aunque, pensándolo bien, nunca me pasó por la mente decirle que me gusta y a veces pensé que tal vez lo que siento es mera atracción, la incertidumbre y el misterio de descubrir lo que solo el bastardo de Utakata probó. Puede que teniéndola hasta satisfacerme sirva para que supere estos estúpidos sentimientos no correspondidos, y sinceramente viéndolo de esa forma, no suena tan mal.

―Yo... olvídalo, Naruto. Lo siento, no quise...

―Está bien ―digo en voz baja.

― ¿Ah? ―Levanta su vista y esta vez es ella la sorprendida.

―Está bien, seremos follamigos.

― ¿En serio?

Me río un poco ¿quién es la desconcertada ahora?

―Ajá ―Asiento sin borrar la sonrisa.

―Okey ―dice como quién no se cree la cosa―. Podemos poner unas cuantas reglas para evitar mal entendidos.

―Suena perfecto, sí.

―Bien ―dice y traga saliva, sus piernas se remueven sobre su silla y sueño porque se sienta tan excitada como yo―. Uno; seremos exclusivos. No estaré cómoda sabiendo que me la metes a mí y a otras más.

Asiento. Completamente razonable, yo tampoco quiero otra polla enterrada en su coño.

―Dos; nos diremos siempre la verdad. Si llega otra chica o otro chico que nos interese se lo diremos al otro inmediatamente

―Perfecto.

―Tres; nos quitaremos los sentimientos junto con la ropa.

Trago saliva, pero no digo nada.

―Cuatro; será nuestro secreto, no quiero que nuestros amigos sepan que estamos follando.

―Malditamente de acuerdo, sí ―Tomo la lata de soda y bebo. ¿Está haciendo demasiado calor o es que soy yo el que está cachondo hasta decir basta?

―Y cinco; no dormiremos juntos. Es algo muy íntimo que los follamigos no hacen ―Dubita un momento―. Creo...

― ¿En mi casa o en la tuya? ―Froto mis manos húmedas sobre mis muslos. Joder, estoy ansioso por follarla sobre esta maldita mesa. Mi polla duele, mierda.

―Aquí solo cuando Ino no esté...

―Bien ―Estiro el brazo y tomo su muñeca, Hinata respinga cuando tiro de ella hasta tenerla frente a mí, pero es que simplemente ya no puedo más, no quiero ser el primer hombre que muera por una grave crisis de pelotas azules―. Empecemos de una vez.

― ¿Eh?

Lo que sea que iba a decir, acaba de morir en mis labios cuando la beso, fuerte y joder... su sabor es exquisito, como miel recién extraída de un panal; dulce y delicada, y gimo cuando ella pega todo su cuerpo tibio al mío. Lamo sus labios, ella los abre. Chupo su lengua húmeda, la entrelazo con la mía y Hinata gime cuando la succiono dentro de mi boca. Las movemos sin dejar de restregarlas una con otra, gimiendo de satisfacción y sintiendo la saliva rodar por las comisuras de nuestros labios pues su gusto es tan delicioso que mis papilas gustativas redoblaron sus esfuerzos. No me equivoqué al pensar que toda su boca es suave, porque lo es. Exquisitamente suave y deliciosa.

Aprieto sus pechos, fascinado por la voluptuosidad que siento a través de las capas de tela. Mi polla respinga dentro de mis bóxer y sé muy bien que los estoy mojando. Estoy tan dolorido y duro que probablemente no aguante mucho esta primera vez, pero malditamente no me importa si puedo probar lo que hay entre sus piernas. Ese coño dulce que lleva años escondido sin darle a nadie ninguna probada, hasta hoy, conmigo.

Arranco su chaqueta, ella la mía, tiro de la camiseta que la cubre, separando nuestras bocas solo un nanosegundo antes de volver a juntarlas, atacando con todo, en una lucha desenfrenada de lenguas salvajes que parecen saber exactamente lo que necesitan. La levanto y la siento sobre la mesa, sacando mi propia camisa y tirando de sus pezones duros por encima del sostén. Sus piernas me rodean y yo restriego mi polla en la uve de sus muslos, gimiendo cuando bajo las manos y aprieto su culo.

―A la cama o al sofá, elige ―musito contra sus labios y luego los muerdo. Ella se sacude sin dejar de pasar sus manos delicadas y calientes por toda la piel erizada de mi espalda. Esto es demasiado intenso, jamás lo he sentido, con nadie, nunca.

―Lo que quede más cerca ―gime cuando muerdo y chupo su cuello blanco y limpio, probablemente dejando una marca que poco me importa en estos momentos.

―Al sofá.

La aferro, ella se sostiene abrazada a mí y doy los pasos que nos separa del sofá. La tiró allí, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo y vuelvo a hundir la lengua en en su boca. Arrastro los labios por toda su mandíbula, cuello, clavículas, hombro hasta llegar a los tirantes del sostén. No me he permitido verla todavía, pero lo haré cuando la desnude. Esas tetas llenas y firmes están esperando el calor de mi boca, que ansiosa tira con los dientes del otro tirante hasta que la parte superior de sus pechos queda desnuda.

La chupo, la muerdo y sabe jodidamente a gloria. Su perfume de sandía inunda todos mis sentidos así como ese sabor que impregna su piel.

Deliciosa.

Busco con los dedos el botón de sus vaqueros y lo saco cuando lo encuentro. Alejo mi boca de la suya para sacarlos fuera de sus piernas y cuando lo hago por fin, mi boca se seca y mis pupilas se dilatan por lo que tengo frente a mí.

Piel blanca, nívea y perlada por el sudor. Sus grandes tetas, firmes y llenas adornan lo alto de su pecho y aunque estén cubiertos por un sencillo sostén blanco de algodón, es la jodida cosa más sexy que he visto. Bajo la mirada hacia su vientre plano y terso, a esa divina curva cóncava de su cintura y chupo mis labios cuando veo tres lunares alineados de forma vertical hasta su delicioso ombligo con forma de gota. Las caderas redondas, exquisitas, contrastan perfectamente bien con ese pequeño espacio que hay entre sus piernas, donde claramente puedo ver qué está mojada.

Muy mojada.

Desde aquí puedo ver ese pequeño parchón húmedo en sus bragas blancas y cuando el olor femenino de su excitación llega a mi nariz; un escalofrío me recorre la espalda hasta la cintura, apretándome las bolas de excitación.

― ¿Naruto? ―susurra su vocecita y entonces me doy cuenta de que llevo mucho tiempo admirándola.

― ¿Tienes un condón? ―No puedo esperar más, simplemente no puedo, no tengo fuerza. Tengo que follarla, ya, duro, salvajemente, AHORA.

―Yo... ―Hace una pausa y mi polla respinga, se ve tan rica mordiendo su labio con esas mejillas rojas que no puedo esperar más, y mi mente trata de hacerme entender que sin un condón no puedo follarla por más que lo pida―. Ino tiene en su habitación...

No la dejo terminar cuándo salto del sofá pateando mis chucks fuera junto a mi cinturón y pantalones, importándome muy poco ir dejando mis prendas botadas por todo su piso. Entro en el cuarto de la rubia buenorra novia de Sai y registro el cajón de su mesa de noche, encontrando varios condones allí.

Gloria al señor.

Regreso abriendo una caja y vuelvo a meterme entre las piernas de Hinata. Saco sus sostén, desesperado por verla por completo y gruño cuando sus tetas, las más grandes y hermosas que he visto, rebotan fuera. Tiene pezones pequeños, de color rosa y apretados como una pequeña frambuesa, y mi boca se prende de uno mientras tiro de sus bragas por todas sus piernas firmes y torneadas; lo que ocultaba Hinata debajo de toda esa ropa fea y sin forma. Sus dedos se aferran a mi pelo, gimiendo y arrullando en voz baja cuando chupo su pezón y lo muerdo, antes de pasar mis dedos por todo su coño desnudo, sin rastro de vello, y arrastrar toda esa humedad caliente y suave hasta su clítoris escondido. Lo pellizco, sintiendo los temblores y gemidos que le provoco, y hundo dos dedos en su coño mojado y apretado cuando sus piernas se tensan, abrazan mis caderas y pronuncia mi nombre de la forma más erótica y rica que he escuchado en mi vida.

La masturbo, sintiendo como su deseo me moja cada vez más, y mis bolas se tensan, pesadas y deseosas de vaciarse. Saco mis dedos, los chupo frente a ella y gimo por su rico sabor.

Estoy perdido, totalmente perdido porque sé que a partir de ahora mi visión del sexo va a cambiar para siempre.

―Naruto, por favor...

―Por favor qué ―pregunto sin dejar de chupar sus pezones hasta dejarlos totalmente babeados e inflamados.

―Fóllame, por favor, ya no puedo más, fóllame...

Joder sí, eso lo hace.

Tomo el condón, lo deslizo hasta que el látex me protege por completo y me acomodo mejor entre sus piernas. Ella mira mi polla tan fijamente que siento mis mejillas arder por un instante. Recojo los fluidos de su coño dulce y apretado con mi mano y cubro mi polla hasta dejarla brillante de humedad. Sus manos en mis pectorales, abdomen y caderas eleva mi temperatura dos centígrados más.

Estoy listo.

―Te voy a follar, Hinata.

-―Por favor, hazlo ya. No me tortures ―suplica elevando sus caderas, restregando su coño en mi polla.

―Nunca lo haría.

Entonces la penetro, lenta y suavemente pues su coño apretado se resiste un poco al sentir mi gruesa polla. Al pasar esa pequeña resistencia, los músculos mojados de su coño aprietan la corona de mi polla y me hace gemir, estremecerme y detenerme solo un momento. Es demasiado estrecho, deliciosamente estrecho.

―Estás tan apretada, joder qué rico.

Cierro mis párpados, empujo otro poco y su coño se aferra más fuerte todavía. Qué delicia por amor a Dios.

―Naruto, más ―suplica abriendo más sus piernas y eso es música para mis malditos oídos.

―La próxima vez voy a chuparte toda Hinata, lo juro ―Digo a modo de disculpa porque las preliminares no fueron las adecuadas y porque voy a follármela como un maldito animal.

Continúo empujando, conduciendo mi polla cada vez más profundo en su coño, sintiendo los movimientos y espasmos de succión que su carne caliente dedica a mi polla dura y necesitada, hasta que estoy completamente dentro, palpitando y desesperado por cogérmela como tanto deseo, aún así no es justo porque quiero hacerla venir, quiero que el orgasmo que alcance con mi polla sea malditamente inolvidable y compare todos los que le siguen con este.

Respiro entrecortadamente y miro su cara, está roja, llena de sudor y sus labios están hinchados por mis besos y mordidas. Tan rica...

―Aquí voy.

Entonces la embisto, y su gemido atraviesa la sala de estar, alentándome a seguir. Vuelvo a embestir gimiendo cuando su coño me succiona, tratando de retenerme dentro y sí; ya no hay nada que me haga parar. Empiezo a follarla con fuerza, conduciéndome cada vez más rápido, cada vez más duro mientras el sonido húmedo de mis caderas chocando en su coño incrementa y me excita todavía más. Hinata clava sus uñas en mis brazos y empieza a cantar esa canción de pasión que jamás pensé que escucharía de ella, y conmigo provocándola mucho menos. Su voz en medio del sexo es exquisita y eriza mis poros, los gemidos de una mujer nunca me han excitado tanto como los suyos. Balanceo mis caderas, follándola como deseé siempre, sintiendo como sus fluidos se desbordan hasta mojar mis muslos y gruño de satisfacción porque le gusta tanto como a mí.

― ¿Te gusta, Hinata? ―pregunto moviendo las caderas en circulos, viéndola balancear las caderas, intensificando su placer―. ¿Eh? ¿Te gusta mi polla?

―Oh Dios sí ¡Me encanta! ¡Es tan grande! ―gime estirando su cuello hacia atrás, haciéndome gruñir por el chupón en su cuello, sus tetas bamboleándose y su coño exprimiéndome la polla hasta el punto del dolor.

―A mi tu coño Hina, no lo dudes.

Me llevo una pierna al hombro y con mi otra mano estiro más la otra, jodiéndola en un nuevo ángulo que alcanza nuevas terminaciones nerviosas que la vuelven loca.

Ella balancea sus caderas, chillando más alto cuando miro su coño perfecto, pequeño, mojado y rosa, y froto su clítoris con mi pulgar pues mis bolas apretadas avisan que el orgasmo se acerca, y no cualquier orgasmo, este será arrollador, lo sé, lo presiento. Muerdo mis labios cuando ella se arquea y sus tetas rebotan de arriba a abajo conforme el ritmo de mis penetraciones. Sus pezones rosas, su coño pálido y rosa en el interior y mi polla trigueña entrando y saliendo cada vez más mojada me llevan al borde y mierda...

Qué rico... Joder...

El orgasmo me azota, inminente como un tsunami y poderoso como un huracán, y rujo estrellando mis labios en los suyos, acelerando mis acometidas cuando ya no lo puedo contener. El condón se llena con mi semen, ráfaga tras ráfaga de tanto semen que temo que se salga o se desborde. Continúo embistiendo, alargando las oleadas calientes de placer, pero me detengo en seco cuando su alarido de placer retumba en las paredes.

La miro, retorciéndose y arqueándose, chillando y gimiendo cuando el orgasmo la recorre por completo. Su piel está erizada, su cuerpo empapado de sudor y su cara roja como un tomate.

Deliciosa.

Los temblores se detienen y yo salgo de su cuerpo, sacando y tirando el condón por allí. Caigo sobre sus pechos mientras respiramos agitados y escucho su corazón.

Sonrío para mí mismo.

Tenía razón cuando pensé que el sexo después de esto jamás sería igual porque no hay nada que se compare con esto si miro hacia atrás.

No tienen idea lo refrescante y entretenido que es escribir esta historia. No sentir ataduras, no estresarse por una trama complicada porque su esencia es esa: una historia erótica.

Las actualizaciones serán más seguidas así que ¡Disfruten! Nos leemos


	3. Sexting

Deslizo la puerta corrediza del baño y entro en la ducha. Enciendo el agua caliente mientras me desnudo y hago una mueca de dolor pues mis piernas y muslos escuecen como nunca lo han hecho. Solo que este dolor es tan placentero que no puedo evitar chupar mi labio al recordar la rigurosa sesión de sexo a la que fui sometida esta tarde.

El vigor del que Naruto hace gala es inusitado. Jamás pensé que una mujer podría ser tan sensualmente follada hasta quedar totalmente satisfecha, sin embargo, él lo logró. Ni mis dedos, ni mi vibrador tienen comparación con todo lo que me hizo en el sofá de mi apartamento. Me folló tan excesivamente bien que los orgasmos que viví antes de los que él me provocó son como una caminata en el parque en comparación con la caída en paracaídas desde un acantilado. Jamás pensé que se podía sentir tanto placer, que un hombre podría explotar todos los sentidos de una mujer solo con sus dedos, su boca... su miembro viril.

Jesús, si eso se lo hace a una chica medianamente atractiva como yo no quiero ni pensar en todo lo que podría llegar a hacerle a la chica de la que llegue a enamorarse.

Probablemente le provocaría un infarto en medio de un orgasmo.

Me lavo el cabello y enjabono mi cuerpo húmedo recorriendo con mis manos todos los lugares que él tocó y chupó, guardando en mi memoria para siempre la visión de su cuerpo sudoroso, sus labios inflamados, sus mejillas encendidas y esa polla que supera a la que mi mente maquinaba. Dios, esa polla... tan hermosa y tan perfecta. Solo había visto la de Utakata y las que aparecen en las películas porno que suelo ver, pero la de Naruto las supera con creces. Larga, gruesa, tan morena como el resto de su piel y tan suave como el terciopelo, con mis dedos delinié esa prominente vena que la recorría hasta terminar en el glande rosa y húmedo que acaricié con fascinación.

Y las cosas que hace con esa lengua.

No me chupó el coño, pero lo que le hizo a mis pechos fue una pequeña demostración de lo que podría hacer más abajo si se lo propone. Cosa que dudo mucho pues el sexo oral sería algo demasiado íntimo que yo nunca he probado con nadie, aunque bueno, tengo nula experiencia exceptuando la vez en que entregué mi virginidad.

Paso mis manos por mi coño hinchado y jadeo cuando mis dedos recorren mi clítoris hipersensible. Joder, no puedo creer que todavía continúe deseosa, aunque bien, nunca imaginé que algo así podría suceder entre nosotros, que algún día sería follada por el chico de mis fantasías. Probablemente termine con mi corazón roto, lo sé, y sé que una vez termine me dolerá ver a Naruto con otra chica cuando los fragmentos de mi corazón se aceleren por su sola presencia, pero ¿la vida no se basa en vivirla, arriesgarse y tomar todo lo que te pone al frente en lugar de esconderse y preguntarse qué hubiese pasado?

Sí, sé que Naruto jamás sentirá algo por mí más allá del deseo sexual que muy sorpresivamente despertó por mí, sin embargo, más adelante recordaré con una sonrisa que al menos tuve al chico que amaba en mi cama y que disfrute de su cuerpo por un tiempo, que ese recuerdo estará conmigo para siempre y será solo mío en mis pensamientos.

Salgo de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en el pelo y otra rodeando mi cuerpo. Me siento frente al espejo para cubrir mi cuerpo de crema y ponerme mi ropa de dormir, pero cuando me fijo en mi reflejo mis ojos se abren de horror y suelto un jadeo ahogado cuando veo una marca color púrpura en mi cuello.

Me pongo de pie, acercándome hasta que distingo la forma de los labios de Naruto.

¡Él muy cabrón me hizo un chupetón!

Pero ¡¿qué jodidos le pasa?! ¡¿por qué demonios haría algo así? ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer? Mañana mi turno en la cafetería es en la mañana ¿cómo voy a cubrir esto?

Lo mato. Juro que lo mato.

Tomo mi teléfono de la cama y abro WhatsApp, busco su chat y al ver que está en línea escribo rápidamente un mensaje.

 **Hinata:**

 _Me hiciste un chupetón maldito :_

 ** _Naruto_**

 _¿Hasta ahorita te diste cuenta?_

 ** _Hinata:_**

 _¡Mañana tengo que trabajar! ¿Cómo se supone que me presente con esto en el cuello?_

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _Solo fue un beso de amor :3_

 ** _Hinata:_**

 _¡Vete a la mierda!_

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _Bien que te gustó. De hecho te excitó todavía más que te lo hiciera, no te diste cuenta pero respondiste mojándote más. Joder, goteabas Hina._

 ** _Hinata:_**

 _¡Cierra la boca!_

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _Hace unas horas te encantó que la tuviera abierta ¿o no?_

 ** _Hinata:_**

 _¡Cállate!_

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _Que te gimiera al oído lo mojada que estabas y lo jodidamente estrecho que tu caliente coño es. Mmmm, me estoy poniendo duro otra vez, Hina._

 ** _Hinata:_**

 _No me importa._

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _¿Ah no?_

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _(foto)_

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _¿Y ahora? ¿Ya no te importa?_

Salto en medio de mi cama cuando esa foto llega a mi móvil. Mi coño se moja inmediatamente cuando distingo el contorno de su polla bajo toda esa tela. Dios mío, todo eso estuvo dentro de mí en la tarde, haciéndome delirar y gritar de placer. La boca se me hace agua y ahora lo único que quiero es volver a sentirla.

Restriego mis muslos, quejándome por el calor que hizo nudos en mi bajo vientre. ¡Maldito seas Naruto Uzumaki!

 _ **Naruto:**_

 _¿Te gusta lo que ves, Hina? Todo eso te metí hasta el fondo, no puedo sacarme de la mente como te retorcías y clamabas por mi polla_

Santa mierda.

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _¿Te dejé en silencio, nena? ¿Quién lo diría? Me halagas_

 ** _Hinata:_**

 _Joderrrr Naruto, como te odio._

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _¿Estás cachonda?_

 ** _Hinata:_**

 _Mucho demasiado._

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _Tócate por mí_

 ** _Hinata:_**

 _¿Y tú lo harás por mí?_

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _YA me estoy tocando por ti ¿Por qué no me regalas un incentivo?_

 ** _Hinata:_**

 _¿Cómo qué?_

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _Una foto de esas increíbles tetas que tienes por supuesto_

Me siento en medio de la cama y enciendo la luz. Toco la aplicación de la cámara y me acomodo mejor mirándome en la pantalla. No lo negaré, saber que se está tocando por mí me tiene tan cachonda que mis fluidos mojan incluso mis muslos. Solo llevo una enorme camiseta y mis bragas, pero para que su "incentivo" lo motive más, las pateo fuera hasta quedar desnuda. Levanto la camisa por encima de mis pechos, acomodo la cámara frontal y tomo la foto.

Me gusta el resultado.

 ** _Hinata:_**

 _(foto)_

 ** _Hinata:_**

 _¿Así?_

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _¡Joder Hinata que buena que estás!_

 ** _Hinata:_**

 _¿De verdad?_

 _ **Naruto** :_

 _¿Lo dudas? Esas son las tetas más hermosas que he visto. Anda, tócate para mí, Hinata. Hazlo_

Bajo mi mano muy lentamente hasta dejarla sobre mi coño mojado. Esto es tan pervertido que siento como mis sábanas se mojan con mi excitación. Acaricio de arriba abajo, gimiendo en voz baja y jadeando cuando me llega un corto vídeo de sí mismo mientras masajea su polla con su puño. La humedad que desprende la punta lubrica toda su polla y él la extiende con sus dedos hasta que brilla toda mojada.

Salivo en respuesta.

Pellizco y ruedo mi clítoris, balanceando las caderas cuando meto dos de mis dedos en mi coño húmedo, penetrándome una y otra vez sin separar mis ojos de la pantalla, gimiendo un poco más fuerte cuando me llega un audio suyo, tan caliente.

Oh Dios las cosa que dice.

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _️ —Voy a venirme Hina, mira como me corro por ti. Mira mi polla, mírala_.

Entonces llega otro vídeo, y puedo ver cómo se la sacude con más fuerza, y también puedo escuchar su voz gruesa gemir y gruñir mientras se masturba hasta que un rugido ahogado se escapa de sus labios y su polla dispara su semen por todo su abdomen. Aumento la velocidad de mis dedos en mi coño, observando fascinada como los chorros blancos de su semen salpican sus abdominales mientras su mano continúa bombeando, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de su propio placer.

Eso es arte, maldita sea, y yo estoy aquí chorreando.

 _ **Naruto:**_

 _Sigues tú. Enséñamelo Hinata, enséñame como te corres por mí, enséñamelo por favor_

Y lo hago, con la luz encendida y la cámara enfocando mi coño desnudo y mojado. Gimiendo lo suficientemente audible para que él escuche lo que me provoca, lo mucho que me excita verlo darse placer. Mis piernas se sacuden y sostengo el teléfono con más fuerza cuando el orgasmo me arroja por el precipicio.

Retiro la mano de mi coño palpitante y me cubro la boca mientras chillo retorciéndome, pero sin dejar de grabar. Las oleadas de placer me recorren como ondas electromagnéticas que disparan mis sentidos a lo más alto de la atmósfera para luego dejarlos caer.

Jadeando y un poco más en calma, envío el vídeo a Naruto y espero ansiosa su reacción.

¿Y sí no le agrada?

Él dijo que estoy buena, pero...

¿Y sí lo dijo solo para hacerme sentir bien?

 _ **Naruto** :_

 _Joderrrr Hina. Eres una diosa, eres una jodida diosa. Mi polla está dura de nuevo. Hijo de puta, que rica te ves. No le puedes enseñar eso a nadie, maldición. Eres mi jodida estrella porno personal ¿entendiste?_

 _ **Naruto** :_

 _Voy a masturbarme otra vez, maldición_.

Me río para mis adentros, totalmente complacida.

 _ **Hinata** :_

 _Suerte con eso_

 _ **Naruto** :_

 _¡HINATA!_

 _ **Hinata** :_

 _Buenas noches_

 _(Hora de última vez: 11:38 p.m.)_

Me recuesto y cubro mi cuerpo sin dejar de sonreír bobaliconamente. Nada mejor para dormir que un orgasmo poderoso.

 _ **Naruto** :_

 _Cuando te tenga de frente te voy a chupar el coño hasta volverte loca y supliques que me detenga ¿oíste?_

Lanzo el teléfono al montón de ropa que almaceno en una esquina y gimo de frustración ¿Cómo pretende que logre dormir con semejante erección entre las piernas? Estoy tan malditamente duro y adolorido que podría partir rocas con la polla en este instante.

Me miro; sí, húmedo, duro y enrojecido en la punta.

«Ni modo, lo siento amigo»

Sujeto mi polla con una mano y aprieto mis bolas con la otra. En mi mente solo está ella y sus tetas, ella y su coño, ella y esos malditos lunares que quiero devorar a mordidas.

Maldita sea, ¿qué me ha hecho? ¿en qué me he convertido?

 **JAJAJA** **amé escribir esto ️**


	4. Demasiado íntimo

Son las once de la mañana cuando mis clases terminan. Emocionado, erecto y caliente, salgo despavorido del salón en busca de Hinata a la cafetería donde trabaja a medio tiempo. Mi turno en el bar empieza a las ocho de la noche hoy, por lo tanto, creo que podría cobrarme el dolor de huevos que padecí anoche follando a Hinata toda la tarde. Ni siquiera pude dormir bien, joder ¿y quién lo haría? Pasé parte de la madrugada con una sosteniendo el teléfono, la otra en mi polla y mi boca babeando con esa condenada foto que me mandó.

¿De verdad ese es el cuerpo de la chica a quien llamé _hermanita menor_ todos estos años?

Soy un jodido imbécil, pero bueno, en aquel entonces Hinata y yo éramos apenas unos niños. Todavía recuerdo el día que la conocí cuando tenía nueve años, recién nos habíamos mudado a ese barrio pintoresco a las afueras de Portland cuando una tarde; mientras jugaba a los _Hot Wheels_ en el patio trasero, escuché una fuerte discusión y el llanto de una niña que provenía de la casa de al lado, minutos después una chica de mi edad salió corriendo mientras lloraba desconsolada y yo, como buen metiche que soy, la seguí.

Sí, nos conocimos esa tarde, sequé sus mejillas y le juré que ella era una niña buena, no mala como su padre y madrastra le decían constantemente. Ella me contó que su madre se cansó del trato machista de su esposo y se fue con su amante, dejándola atrás sin importar lo que fuera de ella. Aquella niña de ojos violáceos, tiernas pecas y cabello negro como la noche era físicamente idéntica a su madre y por esa razón su padre creyó que podía desquitarse con ella el dolor de su traición, sin olvidar que la perra con la que se casó poco después se aprovechaba de eso para humillarla.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando más y en la escuela, así como en la secundaria, estuvimos siempre juntos. La atracción se desarrolló en la preparatoria, pero... no me sentí bien sintiendo esto por ella. Nos habíamos jurado una noche mientras observábamos las estrellas en el tejado de mi casa que siempre seríamos amigos, que estaríamos en las buenas, las malas y las peores, y que nuestra amistad estaría siempre por encima de todo.

Sí... lo de «siempre seríamos amigos» me pesó en el alma cuando de repente soñé con mi mejor amiga desnuda en mi cama y desperté en medio de la noche con la polla dura como un poste.

Eso era traicionar nuestra amistad ¿cierto?

Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, digo, continuábamos siendo amigos, solo que ahora podía poner mis manos en ese cuerpo sensual y exuberante todas las veces que yo quisiera, y malditamente deseaba hacerlo un millón de veces. Joder, Hinata es sexy. Condenadamente caliente. Todavía estoy soñando con ese coño, en como gimió mi nombre, como sus tetas gloriosas se movían al ritmo de mis acometidas y como se vino con mi polla en lo más profundo de su coño sedoso.

Mi polla salta en mis pantalones al recordar cómo la jodí, y ya no puedo esperar un minuto más para enterrar mi lengua en esa raja húmeda y dulce que tanto clama por mi atención. Con ese pensamiento en mente salgo a la acera en busca de un taxi que me lleve primero a una tienda por condones y luego por ella.

Por mi _follamiga._

― ¿Naruto? ―Cierro mis ojos cuando esa voz suave llega a mis tímpanos. Esa voz suave que muchas veces me gritó y reclamó, que en tantas ocasiones hizo mierda mi orgullo al ponerme en ridículo frente a mis amigos y desconocidos.

Doy media vuelta y fuerzo una sonrisa en mis labios cuando la veo delante mí. Sara es una chica hermosa, con un aire inocente y sencillo que cautiva a cualquiera... cómo me pasó a mí. Tiene estos enormes ojos marrones, largo pelo rojo natural y tenues pecas, apenas perceptibles, sobre sus pómulos y nariz.

Sí, es hermosa e inocente, pero es totalmente una pesadilla.

Extremadamente celosa y dramática, te diré. Despertaba en mis días libres casi al mediodía para encontrarme un listado de llamadas perdidas y un mensaje deseándome lo mejor en mi vida; todo porque dormía hasta tarde cuando podía. ¿Por qué la soporté tanto tiempo? Pues, porque siempre deseé a alguien solo para mí, una chica cuyo mundo iniciara y terminara en conmigo. Una relación seria, romántica y estable, y solo con chicas que lucen como ella podrías encontrar algo así. Solo que me equivoqué, ella jugando a la virgen remilgada cuando por otro lado me montaba los cuernos.

Las apariencias engañan, créanme totalmente.

―Hola Sara.

― ¿Podemos hablar? ―pregunta mordiendo la comisura de su labio.

Sonrío.

―La verdad es que no ¿De qué tendríamos qué hablar? ¿Qué me viste la cara de estúpido por dieciocho meses? ―Sacudo la cabeza―. No gracias.

― ¡No te atrevas a echarme la culpa! ―grita y pongo los ojos en blanco. Aquí vamos. Reina del drama modo _on_ ―. Nunca demostraste que querías acostarte conmigo, que me deseabas ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

― ¿Decírmelo? ―digo sin dejar de sonreír―. O no sé, cualquier cosa que ser una total perra yéndote a follar mientras tu novio se partía la espalda sirviendo bebidas en un maldito antro ¿no crees?

―Naruto ―Su tono vuelve a bajar. Aquí vienen las lágrimas. Oh sí, sus ojos brillan―. Por favor, somos perfectos juntos, intentemos una vez más. Estaba ebria y caliente, perdóname por favor.

―No, no quiero ni tengo ganas de intentar nada contigo. No podré volver a confiar en ti, en que cada vez que te sientas caliente corras a sentarte sobre la polla de cualquier tipo. Además, ya no te quiero Sara. Traicionaste mi confianza y eso nunca se recupera ―Miro mi reloj―. Ahora tengo que irme, me están esperando.

Ese último comentario lo hice con todo el afán de picarla, que se percate que no tengo interés en ella, y por su expresión se ve que lo logré.

―Ya te andas follando a alguien más ¿verdad? ―pregunta cuando dos lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas―. ¿Tan rápido me olvidaste?

Me encojo de hombros.

―Dieciocho meses sin follar, cariño. Tengo veinte, estoy cachondo, soy soltero y una chica jodidamente caliente me está esperando para que la folle hasta hacerla delirar. Así que nos vemos.

Subo al taxi que se detiene en la acera y la dejo ahí sola mientras chilla y grita que no piensa dejar las cosas así. Como si me importara lo que hiciera. Joder, se supone que tener una pareja es contar con alguien que te apoye, te mime y te quiera. No estas mierdas que generan más estrés del que ya tengo.

Alejo esos pensamientos a kilómetros de aquí, tengo a esta chica que quiere joder sin poner una etiqueta formal de por medio, y eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Pago la tarifa una vez estoy frente a la cafetería sudando de los nervios y la expectación, con los condones en el bolsillo y la polla erecta reclamando atención de una preciosa y caliente chica morena de hermosas tetas y culo de ensueño. Le escribo un mensaje diciéndole que la espero fuera cuando las puertas se abren y ella aparece.

Okey, soy un hijo de puta.

Lo sé porque aquí estoy frente a mi mejor amiga partiéndome de la risa cuando la veo con esta ridícula bufanda color rosa chillón alrededor de su cuello. Su ceño su frunce y hace este puchero con los labios cuando ve que hasta se me salen las lágrimas ¡Están haciendo más de veintiocho grados! ¿De verdad alguien creyó que tenía frío?

― ¡Deja de reírte, maldito cabrón! ―chilla golpeándome el brazo. Joder, esta chica es divina. Me encanta verla enojada, como sus mofletes se inflan rojos cuando se enfurece, es una de las razones por la que la molesto tanto.

No puedo parar de reír.

―Joder, Hinata ¿Por qué no te pusiste algo de maquillaje para cubrir eso? Con algo de base y el pelo suelto no se notaría, júralo ―Suelto otra carcajada―. Debes estarte cocinando de calor, vamos quítate eso.

―Sabes que no uso maquillaje, no seas estúpido ―gruñe y rodea su camioneta. Subo cuando arranca y de un manotazo se quita la bufanda para tirármela en la cara―. Además Ino no llegó anoche y no quise invadir su habitación por algo de maquillaje.

― ¿Al menos dijiste que tenías un resfriado o algo? ―inquiero minutos después.

― ¿Qué iba a decir si no? ¿Qué un imbécil me hizo un enorme chupón en el cuello mientras me jodía como un animal? Sé más serio, Naruto.

―Joderte como un animal es lo que voy a hacer una vez lleguemos a mi piso ―musito acercándome a su rostro y chupo su mejilla. Veo como sus nudillos palidecen cuando aferra con más fuerza el volante―. ¿Te pongo cachonda, Hina?

Gime quedito. _Mmm_ eso es melodía para mis oídos.

―Concéntrate en la carretera ―susurro y desabrocho dos botones de esa camisa sin forma que lleva puesta. Mi mano se cuela entre las capas de tela hasta dar con uno de esos fabulosos pechos, y lo saco, acariciando el pezón con el pulgar hasta verlo fruncido y un poco más oscuro―. Me encantan tus tetas, Hina ¿ya te lo dije?

No responde, y jodidamente no la espero porque entonces lo chupo, y sabe tan rico que no puedo evitar gemir y tratar de metérmelo lo más profundo que pueda en mi boca. Hinata gime más alto y siento cómo acelera, seguramente igual de caliente y desesperada que yo. Muerdo un poco y succiono, rodando la pequeña protuberancia con mi lengua cuando siento su mano en el bulto de mis pantalones, apretando.

―Joder ¿estás mojada?

―Mucho.

―Yo estoy dolorosamente erecto en estos momentos ―Sigo chupando hasta que el auto se detiene así que me saco la teta de la boca y miro a mi alrededor. Bien, mi edificio departamental.

―Vamos, quiero jugar con ese coño.

Y ella me sigue y yo no dejo de besar esa dulce boca en todo el camino hasta que estoy gruñendo maldiciones en sus labios cuando no logro dar con la llave en la cerradura. Logro hacerlo y de inmediato la pego contra la pared devorándola con más ansias de las que he llegado a sentir. La ropa desaparece en cuestión de segundos y gimo audiblemente cuando sus manos acarician toda la piel a su alcance; mis hombros, brazos, pecho, abdomen... hasta que la muy descarada agarra mi culo y aprieta.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ―pregunto alejando nuestras bocas y ella arruga la frente. Tan linda.

―Puede que sí, pero...

―Bien ―digo en una lenta sonrisa de lado―. Porque yo también tengo hambre, mucho.

La lanzo sobre la mesa y ella chilla. Abro sus piernas, sintiendo ese aroma único, su deseo, su necesidad, y luego son sus gritos los que se escuchan únicamente cuando viajo mi lengua por toda esa raja húmeda y rosa, ese sabor dulce que inunda mi paladar a borbotones calientes que me hacen gemir.

― ¡Oh, Naruto! ―gime descontrolada sobre la mesa, arqueando la espalda y las caderas.

Muerdo uno de sus labios superiores y después chupo el otro, sintiéndola mojarse más. Ese coño liso y rosa, tan mojado de necesidad por mí, y yo tan sediento de cada gota que brota de allí. Ella grita cuando vuelvo a deslizar mi lengua por su hendidura, formando _ochos_ con mi lengua en su pequeño clítoris endurecido. Entonces meto dos dedos, amando la forma en que su cuerpo se estremeció y su boca gritó cuando los curvé en su interior, frotando ese punto rugoso que a las mujeres las vuelve loca.

― ¡Dios mío, qué bueno! No pares, Naruto ¡No pares! ―chilla cuando chupo esta vez el pequeño asterisco de su culo y bailo un camino con mi lengua hasta pasar encima de mis dedos y encontrar el clítoris que palpita como un corazón. Lo chupo duro y ella trata de alejarse, y yo malditamente lo amo.

Vuelve a arquear la espalda cuando quito los dedos y meto mi lengua lo más hondo posible, y cuanto las palpitaciones se hacen más fuertes, recorro todo su cuerpo hasta pellizcar sus pezones con mis húmedos dedos... y sí, eso lo hace.

Se corre y es la visión más jodidamente erótica que he visto en mi vida. Sudorosa, en medio del orgasmo, en ese grito ahogado que me dice que le encanta lo que le hago.

―Siente como sabes, Hinata ―digo y meto los dedos mojados de su excitación, gruñendo cuando los chupa y los saborea con su lengua sin dejar de sacudirse sobre la mesa―. Sabes a gloria.

Justo en el momento en que ella regresa a la tierra, le doy la vuelta, presionándola contra la mesa, con su culo pálido, liso y firme, frente a mí. Un trasero precioso y perfecto que muerdo sin poderlo evitar, haciéndola gemir por el escozor de mis dientes. Ella se aferra a los bordes cuando me escucha romper el condón y deslizarlo rápidamente sobre mi polla, y entonces estoy tras ella, con la polla envuelta en látex y en medio de sus nalgas, frotándose entre ellas y su coño, humedeciéndola con su calor. Me alejo cuando lo veo brillante de humedad y tomo sus nalgas con mis dos manos, las aparto y entonces estoy dentro, enfundado en ese guante de terciopelo que me vuelve loco.

Sus gemidos aumentan y yo estrello mis caderas en su culo, tiñéndolo de rosa, y la follo con más fuerza, con los ojos fijos en mi polla entrando y saliendo de su coño prieto y rosa, y es maravilloso vernos unidos desde aquí, lo perfectamente bien que encajo con ella.

―Naruto, más fuerte ¡oh Dios! más fuerte ―gime sacudiendo sus caderas y yo gruño bañado en sudor cuando Hinata lanza su cabello sobre un hombro y me mira. Sus ojos oscurecidos y sin esos lentes, las mejillas rojas resaltando esas quince pecas que tanto me gustan, y esos labios besables, regordetes y rosas que tanto deseo alrededor de mi polla.

Hinata empieza a jadear y a murmurar pequeños _sigue, sigue, sigue_ mientras continúo conduciendo mi polla en ella una y otra vez. Está tan apretada y tan malditamente mojada a mi alrededor que siento mi polla más grande y más gruesa en su interior, y sé que no va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de explotar.

― _¡Ah!_ Voy a venirme, Naruto, mierda, me voy a venir, voy a... ―Y allí es donde grita y su coño apretado retuerce mi polla en sus estrechos confines, agarrándome desprevenido y haciéndome venir tan increíblemente duro que termino rugiendo, disparando y llenando el condón con mi semen hasta que termino viendo doble en medio de mi clímax.

Santa mierda.

Jadeamos por aire unos cuantos minutos, empapados y cubiertos de sudor cuando me salgo lentamente de ella, gimiendo cuando ella se voltea sobre la mesa y me dedica esta sonrisa enorme y brillante. Joder, prácticamente resplandece, ruborizada y con el pelo despeinado y húmedo rodeando su cuerpo de forma exuberante.

―Eso fue... joder ―murmuro todavía sin palabras.

―Maravilloso ―dice riendo, provocándome una carcajada cuando trata de ponerse de pie y sus piernas tiemblan.

Maravilloso se queda corto con todo lo que sentí.

Rato después estamos sobre mi cama comiendo espagueti con los platos en las piernas, uno frente al otro, conversando y riendo. Ella está allí, con una de mis camisas, el cabello revuelto, los lentes sobre su nariz y esas firmes piernas desnudas y cruzadas mientras come, y siento que estando aquí, recién duchados luego de follar por tercera vez, algo importante está pasando... algo demasiado íntimo.

Y es cuando ella se despide más tarde, dándome un breve beso en los labios que comprendo porque me siento así, y es porque nunca he hecho esto antes con una novia. Nunca.

 ** **Tarde, pero seguro❣****


	5. Cambio

Salgo del baño envuelta en mi toalla celeste después de una larga ducha.

Joder, sigo cansada todavía.

Estos últimos dos días los he pasado sumergida en mis libros y laptop debido a varias asignaciones que me dejaron en la universidad, por lo tanto, Naruto y yo no nos hemos podido ver y mis horas de sueño se han visto considerablemente reducidas.

Llevamos una semana en esta extraña relación de _follamigos_. Hemos follado en cada mueble, cada superficie y cada habitación de su piso y el mío cuando Ino no está en todas las posiciones que hemos podido imaginar, y cada vez que lo hacemos me es más difícil contener mis sentimientos solo para mí.

Sí, después de lo que le pasó con Sara estoy segura de que no quiere escuchar a su mejor amiga gritar que lo ama mientras se la está follando con desesperación.

Soy una estúpida, lo sé.

Fui yo la que sugirió esto y soy yo la que acabará lastimada cuando todo termine… y terminará; lo sé muy bien.

He visto a Sara seguirlo en la universidad y también; sin querer, vi como la pantalla de su celular parpadeaba con mensajes que ella le enviaba. Aunque no debería importarme si le responde o no; duele.

O sea, sé que Naruto no va a acostarse con ella ni con ninguna otra, él es alguien que cumple sus promesas y me prometió que no lo haría, pero, de todos modos, lo cariñoso que es y la forma en que me mira con esos azules ojos cada vez que cogemos va a hacer las cosas aún más difíciles cuando esto acabe.

Quería sentir lo que era tenerlo en mi cama, pero la realidad superó a la fantasía y ahora lo amo mucho más. Estar con Naruto es tan natural como respirar y sumándole lo bien que encajamos cuando follamos me complica las cosas pues mis sentimientos, sin querer, continúan creciendo.

Suelto otro suspiro y me siento mirando fijamente a la pared.

La verdad es que he tratado de sacarme estos pensamientos de la mente y simplemente dejar que todo pase, y... Joder, todo lo que ha pasado ha sido tan condenadamente caliente que a veces no puedo créermelo; como lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos. Me estremezco al recordar la forma en que gimió, rugió y vacío su orgasmo en mi boca cuando chupé profundamente su polla, lo más hondo que pude para ser mi primera vez, y su sabor _mmm_ su sabor era exquisito y ahora; mierda, ahora necesito coger… y para rematar la calentura un mensaje acaba de llegar a mi teléfono.

Deslizo la pantalla y me chupo el labio gimiendo quedito cuando veo lo que me envió tan temprano en la mañana.

Le encanta torturarme, maldito sea.

 ** _Naruto:_**  
 _Alguien por aquí te extraña, bebé_ _️_

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _(foto)_

Aprieto la toalla con fuerza cuando mi boca babea por esa polla y es que... Jesús, es una maldita obra de arte, su sabor, su textura suave y caliente, un manjar de los dioses que he sido capaz de probar y saborear.

Mi coño empieza a gotear, mis pezones se fruncen y calor recorre mi cuerpo mientras le respondo.

 ** _Hinata:_**  
 _Yo también la extraño_

 ** _Naruto:_**  
 _Y yo tus tetas, tu culo, y tu coño apretado_ _😢 Hina ¿también me extrañan?_

 ** _Hinata:_**  
 _Sí, también te extrañan muchísimo_

Me quito la toalla, me estiro en mi cama y elevo mi teléfono con el brazo, tratando de enfocar todo mi cuerpo desnudo para él. Una de las cosas que él me ha hecho sentir gracias a esto que tenemos es que soy bella, deseable y que tengo la capacidad de seducir y excitar a un hombre como él.

 ** _Hinata:_**

 _(foto)_

 ** _Hinata:_**  
 _¿Lo ves? Te extrañan mucho_ _️_

 ** _Naruto:_**  
 _Ay Hinata, no supero lo buena que estás, en serio_

 ** _Naruto:_**  
 _De hoy no pasas. Prepárate para la mejor follada de tu vida, mi amor_  
 _(Hora de última vez: 11: 10 a.m)_

Ahogo un jadeo y lo maldigo para mis adentros cuando veo la hora, debo irme a la universidad y estoy tan cachonda que chorreo, sin embargo, la expectativa de lo que haremos está noche me tiene ansiosa y emocionada porque sé que me hará delirar.

Con su hermosa polla en mi teléfono, me visto, tomo mis cosas y parto rumbo a mis clases.

Yo también pienso follarlo hasta calcinar sus sesos.

Termino los apuntes del pizarrón y guardo mis cosas una vez el profesor indica que la clase ha terminado, le sonrío a Sakura cuando me alcanza y salimos a los pasillos concurridos por el cambio de horarios. A ella la conocí el año pasado cuando empezó a salir con Sasuke, y rápidamente congeniamos, al igual que Ino, y a menudo salimos todos juntos a pasar el rato, me refiero a ellas y sus novios, Naruto, Sara... y yo.

Sí, patética.

Y precisamente es lo que ella quiere que hagamos hoy; salir.

―Naruto y Sasuke no tienen que trabajar hoy, Ino... bueno, ella es rica, siempre está disponible así que creo que sería genial que fuéramos por algo.

De repente un fuerte golpe en mi hombro me desestabiliza y mi libro se cae. Miro hacia atrás, a Sara, que me lanza cuchillos con los ojos antes de retorcerlos y alejarse moviendo exageradamente las caderas.

― ¿Qué te pasa, estúpida? ―Le grita Sakura, pero yo no digo nada porque esa mirada me dijo que ella posiblemente sepa lo que pasa entre nosotros.

¿Lo sabrá?

―Toma Hinata y no te dejes de esa perra ―dice mi amiga tendiéndome mi libro―. Siempre le hizo desplantes a Naruto por ti, maldita celosa psicópata. Gracias al cielo que la mando al carajo.

―Gracias, Sakura.

Miro hacia atrás nuevamente preguntándome si de verdad ella lo sabe, y preocupada por lo que pueda hacer. Sé de primera mano lo celosa que es, siempre cuestionó nuestra amistad y varias veces le pidió a él que me dejara de hablar, aunque él no sepa que yo lo sé.

Chupo mi labio, giro en mis talones y me alejo.

Ino está hablando por teléfono cuando entro en el apartamento, le hago un gesto con la cabeza y me meto en mi habitación. Hemos sido amigas desde la preparatoria y decidimos vivir juntas en la universidad cuando entramos a la misma carrera, solo que ella no es becada y no necesita trabajar para mantenerse… como yo.

Paso el resto de la tarde poniéndome al día con mis deberes, llenando mi estómago y escuchando música. Mi celular vibra cuando estoy buscando en el closet que ponerme y carcajeo cuando veo el mensaje de un Naruto furioso y frustrado.

 ** _Naruto:_**  
 _Odio a nuestros amigos_

 ** _Naruto:_**  
 _¿Salir hoy? ¿En serio? ¡Yo quiero follar!_

 ** _Hinata:_**

 _(se encoge de hombros: emoticón)_

 ** _Naruto:_**  
 _Di que no, Hina. Ven a mi casa y juro que hago todo lo que quieras, pero di que no_ 🙏

 ** _Hinata:_**  
 _Si no vamos se verá sospechoso_

 ** _Naruto:_**  
 _¿Quién jodidos inventó a los amigos?_

Ino abre la puerta y entra como una tromba en mi habitación, bloqueo mi teléfono y le sonrío.

―Llegó el día, cariño.

Arrugo la frente.

― ¿Eh?

Ella sonríe.

―Naruto se ha librado del chicle pelirrojo ¿no? Es hora de que le muestres a tu amor platónico lo caliente que eres ―Guiña uno de sus espléndidos ojos turquesa―, y yo te voy a ayudar con eso.

―Ino, no es...

Ni siquiera me dejó terminar de hablar, ni tampoco permitió que me moviera de mi lugar en toda la tarde. Alisó mi pelo y lo rizó en las puntas, me maquilló sin cubrir mis pecas ya que según ella eran mi mayor atractivo junto a mis ojos. De repente mi habitación se vio inundada por toneladas de ropa mientras nos arreglábamos y cuando terminamos, no podía creer que la chica en el espejo fuera yo.

Mis labios son de un color vino tinto que realza mi piel blanca y mis ojos tenuemente maquillados se ven más claros de lo común, mi pelo brilla, suelto cayendo por mi cuerpo en ondas suaves y el vestido negro de tirantes acentúa mi figura.

A pesar de que no me atreví a usar tacones en lugar de mis _chucks_ blancas me veía... _wow_.

―Listo, hora de irnos ―Ino me hace una seña en el umbral de la puerta―. Al infinito y más allá, nena.

La discoteca está a reventar de gente, pero rápidamente encontramos a nuestros amigos bebiendo y riendo en una de las mesas. Los saludo a todos y me detengo en seco cuando me topo con esos ojos azules tan increíbles que me miran como si nunca me hubieran visto antes. Él se ve impresionante, de hecho. Lleva esta camisa azul oscuro arremangada, vaqueros negros y tenis blancas, y luce tan sexy que no puedo evitar chupar mi labio con los dientes porque conozco muy bien lo que hay debajo de toda esa ropa.

―Te ves hermosa, Hina ―dice rodeando mi cintura para besar mi mejilla y susurrarme al oído―: Es un hecho que tengo una erección ahora mismo.

Gimo y él se aleja, mordiendo su labio y bajando su oscura mirada a mi cuerpo otra vez cuando Sakura aparece y me arrastra de vuelta a la mesa por una ronda de chupitos que ella invitó.

Las horas empezaron a transcurrir, así como alcohol de todo tipo. Reí, bailé y tomé con mis amigas, disfrutando como hace tanto no lo hacía, eso sí, con su presencia terriblemente cerca, como custodiándome. Y es un hecho que estoy muy ebria, porque si me preguntan cómo fue que terminé metida en un rincón oscuro con Naruto devorando mis labios, tocando mi coño y empujando su erección dura como el acero en mi cadera, mi respuesta sería un rotundo _no sé_.

―Ah ―gimo cuando rueda mi clítoris con su pulgar empapado con mis fluidos. Naruto muerde mi lóbulo y luego mete su lengua en mi oído.

Estoy tan caliente que siento la sangre zumbar en mis orejas.

―Quiero follarte, Hinata ―susurra metiéndome dos dedos hasta los nudillos, los aprieto sin querer y él gruñe―. Quiero darte la vuelta, levantar ese vestido y meterte la polla con todo y pelotas, tan profundo que después de que termine sentirás un vacío en tu interior.

Suelto un pequeño grito adolorido y me arqueo en su mano tan caliente que mi clítoris late, hinchado entre los labios de mi coño.

―Siento como palpitas en mis dedos ―Acaricia con más fuerza y gimo sintiendo como mi propia excitación empapa mis muslos―. No puedo esperar más.

Entonces está tirando de mí y cuando menos me doy cuenta estoy en el baño, metida en un cubículo oscuro besándolo con desesperación, y yo lo deseo tan terriblemente mal que estoy arrancando su cinturón lejos junto a sus vaqueros y bóxer que terminan enredados alrededor de sus tobillos, y después estoy de rodillas, con su polla húmeda, que babea necesitada en mi mano, acariciando, subiendo y bajando con mis dedos mientras la lubrico con su propio deseo, y a mí la boca se me hace agua de las ganas que tengo de chuparlo, mamarlo y lamerlo como a una paleta.

Mi paleta de Naruto.

―Mierda, mierda, mierda ―ruge Naruto cuando me la meto en la boca y la engullo lo más hondo que puedo, tanto que golpea la parte posterior de mi garganta―. Chúpalo duro, bebé ―Succiono y levanto la vista, sus dientes fruncen su labio inferior cuando él lo muerde―. Sí así, joder qué rico.

Lo saco, chupando y describiendo círculos suaves por toda la extensión de su polla con mi lengua hasta que llego a la cabeza mojada y la suelto con este sonido húmedo de succión que le aprietan las bolas.

―Oh sí, hijo de puta que delicia.

La conduzco nuevamente dentro de mi boca mientras mi otra mano agarra y aprieta sus testículos fruncidos. Su espalda se arquea; gime y toma mi cabello en un puño mientras mueve sus caderas suavemente, follándome la boca y mordiendo sus labios sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

Deslizo la lengua hacia arriba como si fuera un helado y entonces gimo, y las vibraciones hacen que su polla salte en mi boca y gima audiblemente, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que mi propia saliva escurre por las comisuras de mis labios.

Rodeo el glande y vuelvo a chupar. Todo su cuerpo se tensa y aferrando con fuerza mi cabello, aleja su polla de mí.

―Me voy a correr ―Lo masturbo apretando fuerte, sintiendo mi coño apretarse y contraerse mientras gotea anhelante―. Joder, Hinata ―Arquea sus caderas―. Abre la boca y chúpalo todo.

Lo hago, con mis ojos en lo profundo de los suyos, la abro en el preciso instante en que sucede, su orgasmo destroza la tensión de su cuerpo cuando los hilos blancos de su semen caen en mi boca y su rugido resuena por todo el cubículo, corriéndose, masturbándose hasta que todo su semen está en mi boca y mi mandíbula. Se aleja, jadeando, y recuesta su espalda en la pared mientras trata de recuperar su resolución y cuando lo hace, una lenta sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro ruborizado.

Toma mi mano, me ayuda a levantarme y me besa hundiendo la lengua en mí, probablemente saboreándose hasta que la desliza y lame la gota de semen que recorre mi barbilla.

―Larguémonos de aquí.

Yo sonrío, feliz y deseosa de tenerlo nuevamente dentro de mí.


	6. Pecas

No pasa mucho tiempo desde que salimos de la discoteca hasta que llegamos a mi piso, desnudos y en mi habitación, devorándonos como si no existiese un maldito mañana. La lanzo con fuerza en la cama y la cubro con mi cuerpo, sintiendo sus pezones excitados rozarse con el mío, el calor de su coño frotarse con mi polla endurecida y húmeda, y es que estoy tan, pero tan excitado que mi capacidad de pensar se ha vuelto nula. Se veía tan hermosa hoy, tan sexy, tan caliente, que mis ojos no se despegaron de ella en toda la puta noche, quiero decir, la Hinata que vi hoy me fascinó, desinhibida, sonriente, emocionada y sobre todo libre, nunca la había visto así... tan feliz.

Y cuando me la chupó en el baño... joder, era una jodida diosa sexual, con sus ojos mirándome lascivamente, sus labios y su lengua chupando mi polla como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiese probado jamás, y como se tragó mi semen. Dios, y yo jodidamente lo adoro.

― _Ah_ , Naruto ―gime cuando chupo su clítoris y lo tiro con los dientes, dispuesto a devolverle todas esas magníficas sensaciones que me brindó con mi polla en lo profundo de su garganta―. La lengua, por favor usa la lengua.

― ¿Así? ―digo, con la boca abierta en su coño empapado, mirándola como un león a punto de devorar a su presa. Ella se muerde los labios y chilla cuando muerdo ese pequeño clítoris, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo por el _jalonazo_ de calor que la recorrió.

Está tan caliente y tan húmeda, y respira tan rápido que temo que se le salga el corazón, pero sé que es porque está demasiado excitada y si le sumamos el alcohol recorriendo sus venas tenemos como resultado lo que tengo frente a mis ojos; una Hinata sudorosa, ruborizada, con los ojos brillantes y el pelo revuelto y húmedo.

La puta fantasía de cualquier jodido hombre.

―Más rápido, más rápido ―suplica cuando le meto los dedos y succiono el clítoris tan duro como una perla. Mi polla duele, pero su placer es lo más importante en estos momentos―. ¡Oh Dios!

Saco y meto los dedos, chupando y lamiendo sus fluidos vaginales como lo que son; el elixir de la vida de un hombre deseoso porque son tan dulces, y a la vez poseen ese toque ácido que hace que mi boca salive. Cierro los ojos y ronroneo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras la continúo saboreando, sosteniendo sus muslos abiertos, evitando que trate de alejarse como ya muchas veces lo ha hecho, con los pulgares extendiendo los labios de su coño, exponiendo toda la carne rosa del interior. Entonces bajo la lengua, arrastrando sus jugos hasta el pequeño ano arrugado, otro lugar de su cuerpo que deseo marcar como mío.

―Aquí ―gruño deteniéndome, dibujando círculos con la punta de mi dedo en la entrada de su culo―. Quiero follarte aquí también.

Está jadeando cuando se eleva por los codos y me mira, asustada por mi sugerencia.

Me río.

―No hoy bebé, primero tengo que prepararte ¿me dejas? ―susurro bajando la boca y lamiendo todo su coño hasta su pubis―. ¿Me dejas, Hina?

Su mano desciende por su vientre hasta encontrar mi cara y acariciar mi mejilla.

―Contigo lo que sea.

No sé en realidad que es lo que me deja aturdido y sin habla; si sus palabras, la vehemencia con la que las dice o sus ojos brillantes reflejando tantas emociones que no logro descifrar. Trago saliva, descendiendo mi mirada por toda su figura de guitarra y es... no tengo palabras. Ella es demasiado hermosa y me aturde no haberlo notado hasta ahora, o sea sí lo sabía, pero no que su belleza poseía tal magnitud.

Sonrío y beso el interior de sus muslos.

―Te haré gritar Hina, pero de placer. No te arrepentirás.

Entonces me estoy levantando, tomándola de la cintura y sentándola a horcajadas sobre mi regazo de espaldas a mí. Ella protesta y me mira por encima del hombro, la confusión en sus hermosos y violáceos ojos brilla en color perla, luciendo tan inocente y a la vez tan caliente, haciendo a mi polla saltar contra mi muslo, obligándome a actuar rápido porque las ganas de sentir su boca de nuevo y correrme ahí son demasiadas. Bajo mis manos a sus muslos y tiro de ella, fuerte, hasta que su rostro está frente a mi polla dura, sus pezones en mi vientre y su coño justo en mi cara.

Y allí es donde me la como, haciéndola gritar de sorpresa, chupando y lamiendo todo su coño hinchado, formando círculos en su clítoris, abriendo sus nalgas para poder comérmela como tanto deseo. Ella no sabe qué hacer, así que arqueo las caderas, pegándole mi polla en la mejilla para que sepa que es lo que quiero que haga y... Oh... ella lo sabe muy bien porque entonces estoy sintiendo el calor de su boca, la humedad de su saliva y el terciopelo de su lengua delineando los contornos de mi polla.

Tiro de su clítoris con los labios y ella gime en mi pene, provocándome espasmos de anticipación.

Aprovecho su aturdimiento y el apretón de mis bolas para masajear su culo virgen, dilatándolo, y cuando ya no puedo contenerme más, hundo mi dedo índice y joder, el gemido que soltó envió corrientes de electricidad a mi polla y me corro, rugiendo mientras ella también se corre en mi boca, penetrándola con el dedo, alargando su placer con el pulgar en su clítoris.

El maldito paraíso.

Ella tomando mi semen y yo bebiéndola toda, con el dedo en lo profundo de su culo mientras este se contrae a su alrededor.

Es demasiado y a la vez... no es suficiente.

* * *

―Te gusta mi polla ¿eh? ―gruño en su oído, clavando mis dientes en su lóbulo mientras la penetro salvajemente. Levanto su pierna lo más que puedo, amando su elasticidad y estrello mis caderas en ese culo pálido que ahora brilla en color rosa por mis embestidas y el agua de la ducha que cae sobre nosotros.

Aferro su cabello con el puño y tiro de su cabeza hacia atrás.

―Responde, bebé ¿te gusta mi polla?

― ¡Sí! Dios Naruto ¡me encanta! ―farfulla arqueando la espalda, meneando las caderas como danza del vientre, apretando mi polla con su coño sedoso.

Suelto su pierna, agarro su cintura y la inclino un poco más. Su cabeza cae hacia adelante, sus manos; arañan la pared de azulejo en un inútil intento de resistirse al placer que siente mientras la follo. Suelto su pelo y serpenteo mi mano por toda su espalda, su cintura hasta llegar a su culo, bajo un dedo hasta el lugar donde mi polla entra y sale enloquecida, y recojo su excitación para arrastrarla hasta su culo, ese lugar que ahora me encanta juguetear.

Lo meto, sintiendo la contracción de su coño en mi polla, la humedad que se desprende a chorros y el alarido que emana de su garganta. Gruño, penetrándola como si la vida se me fuera en ello y cuando ella grita; levanto la mano en el aire y la estrello en los cachetes de su culo.

― ¡Naruto!

Vuelvo a elevar mi mano y azoto con dureza una de sus nalgas. La silueta de mis dedos inmediatamente se dibuja en color rosa sobre su piel.

― ¡Mierda, Naruto!

―Esto ―rujo nalgueándola otra vez―. Es mío.

Su chillido elevado supera el sonido del agua.

― ¿Entendiste? ―Mi palma abierta azota nuevamente sus nalgas y es allí cuando su orgasmo devora sus sentidos, haciéndola gritar y contornearse con mi polla todavía en su coño, las contracciones que el clímax en su cuerpo provoca en el mío, estragos de placer que me hace correrme con tanta fuerza que termino viendo borroso y las piernas temblando a punto de perder los cimientos.

Ahora estamos en mi cama y yo sigo metido entre sus piernas, solo que esta vez es diferente, esta vez las sensaciones están multiplicadas por mil. Todos mis vellos están de punta y la sangre recorre mis venas como si fuera Diesel, hirviendo y quemándose mientras me muevo, penetrando su coño una y otra vez, gimiendo mientras sus gemidos hacen eco junto a los míos. Nuestras manos están entrelazadas y no hay forma de que se separen en lo que queda de noche y justo eso es lo que sucede después.

Ella se queda conmigo toda la noche.

* * *

Bostezo antes de que mis parpados se abran y arrugo la frente por ese poderoso latido en mis sienes. Nunca he sido muy tolerante al alcohol y aunque casi no bebí la noche anterior, la resaca de todas formas hizo acto de presencia. Estiro mis músculos y tendones, sin embargo, el peso extra en mi brazo me hace despabilar del todo.

Totalmente despierto; abro los ojos y enfoco a mi hermosa compañía, y no podría lucir más hermosa que ahora. El maquillaje se fue y sus adorables pecas me dan los mejores buenos días que he recibido en mi vida. Guardo silencio y empiezo a contarlas nuevamente, solo que esta vez las toco con la yema de mi dedo índice. Son quince, pero viéndolas ahora de cerca puedo distinguir unas cuantas más que, al ser tan diminutas, apenas y son perceptibles en su piel blanca.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro... dieciocho; en total son dieciocho pecas, cada una más bonita que la anterior.

― _Mmm_ ―Aparto mi dedo cuando sus pestañas de muñeca aletean sobre sus mejillas, preparado para recibirla con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

―Buenos días, _pecas_ ―Sus perfectos ojos se abren, luciendo perdida por un instante, pero cuando repara en el viejo mote que solía usar y que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, sus labios se fruncen de disgusto.

―No me digas así ―gruñe con su voz aun adormecida, se sienta sobre la cama y se restriega los ojos, mirando extrañada como la luz de la mañana atraviesa las cortinas―. Oh mierda, me dormí.

Saca sus piernas fuera de la sabana y se agacha, recogiendo su vestido y tratando de ponérselo. Me siento tras ella, le arranco el vestido de las manos y lo mando a volar al otro extremo de la habitación inundada de condones usados y sin usar, desperdigados por aquí y por allá.

― ¿Qué? ―La interrumpo metiendo mi lengua hasta su garganta.

―Vuelve a la cama ―musito sobre sus labios, atrayéndola al calor de las sabanas calientes y mi cuerpo.

―Pero habíamos quedado en que...

― _Shhh_ ―La callo―. Solo quédate, haré _waffles_.

Sus labios carnosos se expanden en esta sonrisa que eclipsa al mismo sol, y sé perfectamente bien que he ganado, que se quedará unas cuantas horas más.

 ** **¿Donde quedó lo de no dormir juntos? Sigan creyendo que solo son "amigos" xD****


	7. Te necesito

Finjo interés en las indicaciones que dice el profesor acerca de un trabajo de investigación para la otra semana y miro al otro lado del salón, a él, al que será por siempre el amor de mi vida. Lo veo morder el bolígrafo, anotar algo en su libreta y fruncir el ceño cuando mira a Sasuke.

Suspiro.

Todavía no puedo creer que durmiéramos juntos el otro día en su piso, que amaneciera rodeada en sus brazos, en su olor, su calor. Habíamos quedado en no dormir juntos y sin embargo, lo hicimos sin importarnos una de las cláusulas de nuestro trato, bueno, yo rompí también otra regla, solo que él no lo sabe y espero que no lo sepa. Aun así, lo más sorprendente fue haberme pedido que me quedara en lugar de exigirme que me fuera. Eso... hizo a mi corazón nadar en nubes y mariposas que revoloteaban mientras nos miraban follando. Porque sí, follamos muchas veces más a lo largo de ese día en toda la extensión de su apartamento.

Había soñado tanto con eso que todavía no podía creérmelo. O sea, no fue la gran cosa, algunos dirán: _¡pero solamente durmieron!_ No obstante, para mí fue mucho más de lo que alguna vez imaginé que llegaría a pasarme, y la constante sonrisa estúpida en mi cara era la prueba; tanto que hasta Ino lo había descubierto.

* * *

―Naruto debe de ser tremendo _polvazo_ para que tengas esa cara ―dijo mirándome, sonriendo y mordiendo su labio cuando vio que llevaba más de una hora sin pasar la página del libro que estaba leyendo, pero que en realidad no leía.

Me ruboricé.

―No digas tonterías ―Acomodé mis lentes y pasé la hoja, intentando concentrarme en mi libro de Anatomía Descriptiva.

La escuché suspirar.

―Hinata, los vi ―Levanté la cabeza con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Al verme tan asustada, Ino se carcajeó―. No pongas esa cara, estaba cerca y vi como te metía la lengua hasta la garganta y después te arrastraba hasta el baño. Debo decir que me puse cachonda, la atracción sexual que hay entre ustedes llegó hasta nuestro lugar.

―Ino ―susurré arrojando el libro al otro sofá―. No puedes decirle a nadie, por favor. No se lo digas a nadie.

Ella arrugó la frente.

― ¿Por qué?

Se lo expliqué, contándole nuestro extraño acuerdo y las reglas que nos impusimos, sus labios formaron una enorme _o_ cuando le conté algunos detalles jugosos que pidió a cambio de su discreción.

― ¿Te digo lo que opino? ―Asentí―. Quitarse la ropa junto con los sentimientos es lo que menos han hecho.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios.

―Lo sé y me cuesta contenerlo, Ino. Él es tan increíble.

―No lo digo solo por ti, lo digo también por él.

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba cuando ella mencionó eso.

―Él siente por ti, Hina. Tal vez no lo sepa, tal vez no es consciente, pero es así.

Negué, riendo de mi desgracia. Hemos estado juntos por años y nunca dio señales de que sintiera algo por mí, quiero decir, es cierto que nos estamos acostando, pero eso no quiere decir que su corazón vaya incluido en el paquete.

―Ya lo verás, nena ―musitó poniéndose de pie y guiñándome el ojo―. Cuando esta cosa de _follamigos_ les estalle en la cara lo sabrán.

Entonces me dejó sola con interrogantes más profundas de las que ya tenía en ese momento.

* * *

Regreso de mis recuerdos cuando veo a todos los demás recoger para irse. Hago lo mismo y miro en su dirección nuevamente, pero él está hablando y riéndose con Sasuke y Sakura. ¿Sería posible que él...? Ni siquiera me mira cuando sale por la puerta, mucho menos está esperándome cuando yo también lo hago. Lo que si está haciendo es hablar con su ex, metido en un rincón mientras ella acaricia su brazo y lo mira con ojos brillantes.

Oh mierda, mi pecho se estrujó.

Ignoro esa maldita escena que rompe mi corazón y levanto la frente.

Yo me metí en esto así que debo soportar, algún día tendré a alguien que me ame, que me vea como su todo.

Un chico de cabello plateado recostado a la pared me mira y se ubica frente a mí sonriendo de manera amable. Me detengo, arrugando la frente y preguntándome qué demonios puede querer este tipo de mí. En estos instantes lo que más quiero es irme a lamer mis heridas y tal vez llorar un poco.

Dios, qué patética soy, en serio.

― ¿Necesitas algo?

Él arquea las cejas.

―Soy Toneri Otsutsuki ―dice.

Ladeo la cabeza y él se ríe.

―El profesor Hatake asignó los grupos de trabajo y me tocó contigo.

―Ah ―murmuro, sintiéndome estúpida―. Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.

El chico sacude la cabeza, riéndose todavía. Es bastante guapo, cabe decir. Tiene este pelo plateado, revuelto y brillante que combinan con sus ojos celestes y los fascinantes hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Es alto también, tan alto como Naruto; un metro con ochenta y cinco si mis cálculos no van mal.

Definitivamente este chico debe tener ligues por montón.

―Eres adorable ―Sonríe―. entonces ¿podemos quedar de una vez para hacer el trabajo? Soy nuevo por aquí.

Me echo a andar y él se ubica a mi lado, siguiendo mi ritmo con sus largas piernas revestidas de vaqueros. Huele bien también, usa una colonia masculina bastante atrayente.

―Claro, puedes darme tu número y así podríamos ponernos de acuerdo cuándo sería más cómodo para los dos.

Intercambiamos números de teléfono y entonces se despide, dedicándome esta sonrisa amable que usó a la hora de presentarse, veo como varias chicas lo devoran con los ojos mientras se aleja, pero él ni siquiera las mira ¿tendrá novia?

―Hinata ―dice esa magnífica voz tras de mí. Giro sobre mi eje y me quedo prendada de esos ojos incomparablemente azules que me miran con el ceño fruncido. Me pierdo en sus cejas pobladas, pómulos fuertes, labios rellenos, mandíbula cuadrada y nariz recta. Este chico frente a mí es tan hermoso, tanto que siempre será el dueño de mi corazón y mis fantasías, y sé muy bien que todos los que vengan después de él serán comparados no solo con su físico, también con su extraordinaria forma de ser.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―digo cuando noto que el silencio se extiende. Lo veo rascarse la nuca, observando a nuestro alrededor con cautela―. ¿Naruto?

―Sígueme ―indica tomando mi mano y arrastrándome por los pasillos, ignorando a los demás estudiantes que nos lanzan miradas de desconcierto.

Atraviesa otro pasillo lleno de gente y gira en una esquina, abriendo una puerta oculta tras unas escaleras; empujándome dentro. Es un pequeño cuarto de aseo, lo sé por el diminuto espacio y los artículos de limpieza que nos rodean.

Huele a moho y está oscuro ¿él de verdad quiere hacerlo aquí?

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Mi voz se extingue cuando sus manos toman mi rostro y me atrae al suyo, metiéndome la lengua hasta la garganta. Gimo rindiéndome a su arrebato, derritiéndome de deseo, sintiendo como mete la pierna entre mis muslos para frotar su polla dura en mi coño cubierto de mezclilla.

Sus manos se pasean por mi cuello y mi pecho hasta encontrar la cremallera de mi sudadera, tirando de ella hasta que mis pechos cubiertos por mi sostén quedan al descubierto.

No demora más de dos segundos alejar la tela y dejarlos desnudos mientras sus dedos hacen cosas deliciosas en mis pezones, que al parecer poseen conexión directa con mi coño porque me estoy mojando, y mucho.

Aparto la boca cuando está desabrochando mis vaqueros.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―No responde, mordiendo mi cuello y chupando. Tomo su pelo y lo aparto―. ¿Naruto?

―Te necesito.

Y sí, esas dos palabras me doblegaron.

Porque sea lo que sea que suceda con él, mi corazón lo adora y siempre estará disponible cuando me necesite. Cierro mis ojos y hago lo mismo con su chaqueta, metiendo las manos bajo su camisa para acariciar esos abdominales esculpidos que me vuelven loca.

Seguimos tocándonos, acariciándonos sin importar los minutos que pasen, él chupando mis pechos dentro de su boca, succionando y lamiendo, mamándolos como bebé recién nacido y hambriento, mientras que yo lo masturbo deliciosamente, mordiendo mis labios y disfrutando de sus atenciones en mis pesados pechos. Chupo su polla dentro de mi boca, arremolinando la lengua y relajando la garganta para que llegue lo más hondo posible. Falacia debido a su increíble tamaño. Y cuando está por correrse; me levanta, me acuesta en una mesa, tira los productos de aseo al piso, arrastra mis vaqueros hasta que quedan enredados en mis rodillas y mi culo en el borde, colocando mis pies en su hombro y luego; hundiéndose tan deliciosamente en mi coño que mi cabeza cae hacia atrás en un largo gemido placentero.

―Joder, Hinata ―gruñe jadeando, penetrándome en lentas, pero poderosas embestidas que hacen a mi coño mojarse más―. Siempre tan apretada, tan mojada y tan perfecta y mierda, esto es tan adictivo

Gimo retorciéndome, acariciando y pellizcando mis pezones, las sensaciones esta vez se amplificadas por mil. No es posible sentir tanto calor, tanto placer que hasta estoy sudando

―Ah, mierda ―gimotea, mi coño avisa el orgasmo en contracciones que retuercen su polla desnuda dentro de mí. Totalmente desnuda y desprotegida mientras alcanzo el clímax... y lo hago, con su lengua en mi boca acallando mis gritos cuando él se sale de mí y se corre en el piso, masturbándose con poderosos golpes de su puño mientras su semen mancha el suelo sucio de este pequeño cuarto.

Tomo aire cuando él se mete la polla en los pantalones y los abrocha mientras yo hago lo mismo. Nos acomodamos la ropa y abrimos la puerta, todo sin decir una sola palabra, tan frío que la calentura se me pasa y ahora estoy confundida por sus reacciones.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Un hombre alto y maduro, que al parecer estaba a punto de ingresar al cuarto de aseo nos ve con el ceño fruncido, pero al reconocer a Naruto, sonríe.

―Asuma ―susurra él, sorprendido.

Okey, mi cara está ardiendo y mi corazón late desbocado. ¡Nos han descubierto, maldita sea! Me quitarán la beca, me expulsarán, seré camarera toda mi vida, nunca...

―Oh, Naruto eras tú ―Miro con ojos sorprendidos al hombre frente a nosotros que sonríe como si encontrarse dos chicos ruborizados y despeinados en un pequeño cuarto es lo más normal del mundo―. Pensé que sería alguien más.

Naruto mira hacia ambos lados, alarmado.

―No se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

―Claro, no te preocupes ―responde el hombre sin dejar de sonreír―. ¿Cuántas veces te he pillado en estas y nunca he dicho nada?

BAM

Balazo directo a mi pecho.

Me congelo, sintiendo mis manos frías y el corazón a punto de un colapso. Muerdo tan poderosamente el interior de mi labio inferior que me saco sangre, tan aturdida por el dolor en mi pecho que ni siquiera noto el tinte metálico que inunda mi boca. Naruto no dice nada, ni siquiera me mira. Palmea la espalda del hombre y ríe con él, sin saber que lo que ha dicho acaba de hacer añicos las pocas esperanzas que tenía de que me correspondiera.

Oh Ino... estabas tan equivocada, amiga.

―Yo... ―tartamudeo, intentando recobrar la compostura―, debo irme nos vemos después.

Él no dice nada y yo solo me marcho, aguantando las lágrimas que tanto desean emerger y trazar un camino en mis mejillas, sin embargo, no voy muy lejos cuando me topo a Sara, que tiene la misma cara que yo, supongo. Ojos llenos de lágrimas, rabia contenida y dolor... mucho dolor.

Ella nos ha visto entrar y luego salir del cuarto de aseo.

Naruto lo hizo a propósito y mierda, es un hecho: soy una estúpida.

Una estúpida que jugó con fuego y se terminó quemando.

* * *

―Creo que en estas bases de datos podríamos encontrar la información que estamos buscando para los antecedentes investigativos ¿qué opinas? ―Parpadeo volviendo al presente cuando Toneri toca mi pierna―. ¿Hinata?

―Lo siento ―susurro forzando una sonrisa―. Estaba pensando en otra cosa, disculpa.

―No es nada ―Sonríe. Quedamos que hoy en la noche iniciaríamos el trabajo de investigación. Mi turno esta semana es en la tarde, por lo tanto, solamente tenía la noche disponible para realizar mis deberes. Toneri se podría decir que es un niño rico, por esa razón no puso objeciones cuando le pedí que nos reuniéramos a estas horas. A pesar de eso, es un chico agradable y simpático, algo tímido sí, pero bastante humilde y responsable, o por lo menos, es lo que he notado desde hace dos días ―dos días sin ver a Naruto, por cierto―. No obstante, su compañía, el trabajo y mis estudios han sido perfectas distracciones... hasta que estoy sola en mi cama sintiendo lástima de mí misma.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ―pregunta―. Podríamos encargar una pizza.

Sonrío.

―Genial sí, Ino es la cocinera y no está, disculpa por no ofrecerte algo mejor.

―Tranquila ―Saca su iPhone y marca un número. Encarga la pizza y da mi dirección―. Listo, llegará en media hora, continuemos con esto mientras tanto.

Transcurren otros veinte minutos buscando en la web. Tenemos hambre y solo hemos encontrado una tesis que pueda servirnos cuando tocan la puerta de mi piso. Toneri está sumergido en la laptop, así que voy por nuestra pizza con dinero en mano. Llevo puestos una enorme camiseta que oculta mis shorts. Mi pelo desordenado, atado en un moño alto y descalza; como siempre que estoy en casa.

Vuelven a golpear la puerta un poco más insistentemente y gritando un «¡Ya voy!» la abro.

Pero no es la pizza lo que tengo frente a mí, sino unos penetrantes ojos azules que atraviesan mi mirada de lado a lado para luego deslizarse por todo mi cuerpo, oscureciéndose mientras me inspecciona.

―H-Hola... ―balbuceo.

― _Hey_ ―dice sonriendo tímidamente, con los ojos todavía pegados a mis piernas desnudas―. Traje algo de comer ¿ya cenaste?

Tiene un par de bolsas en su mano y yo me quedo sin palabras. Muevo la boca, pero no sale nada, todavía aturdida.

― ¿Hina? ―susurra esta vez mirándome a la cara.

―En realidad...

― ¿Es la pizza? ―grita la voz de Toneri tras de mí.

Naruto eleva la mirada y arruga la cara cuando lo ve, pero cuando yo me giro; quiero darme de golpes con la pared porque mi compañero luce igual de desaliñado que yo; sin zapatos, pantalones de chándal, camisa sencilla y el pelo revuelto.

―Ya veo ―murmura Naruto de vuelta. Desvío mis ojos a él otra vez, algo extraño se refleja en los suyos―. Nos vemos.

―Naruto, esp...

La puerta se cierra de un fuerte golpe cuando él se va y yo me quedo aquí preguntándome qué demonios acaba de pasar.

* * *

 **estos celos me hacen daño me enloqueceeeeen**

 **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**


	8. TODO

Tenso la mandíbula cuando el recuerdo de Hinata con ese tipo en su piso encoge mis pulmones. Fui a tratar de disculparme por lo del otro día, estuvo mal que la expusiera a tanto, pero estaba tan frustrado por culpa de Sara y sus dramas que no lo pensé, solo quería sentirla para poder calmarme, olvidarme de todo mientras la hacía mía... y para rematar el comentario de Asuma.

Maldito lengua suelta. Yo nunca follé con nadie ahí y solo fueron un par de veces las que me pilló con Sara dentro, pero porque ella era la que me pedía que nos metiéramos ahí, para... bueno, era mi novia, solo nos besábamos y nos tocábamos por encima de la ropa, pero eso era todo.

«Solo estás pensando en excusas»

Okey sí, lo acepto. La cagué, pero no fue mi intención, como tampoco lo fue que mi ex se enterara de lo que sucede entre nosotros.

Pero ¿ya por eso ella se buscó a otro que le caliente la cama?

Sin medir mi fuerza, dejo caer el vaso que estoy secando en la barra del bar, provocando un sonido fuerte, pero sin llegar a romperlo. Sasuke me mira con el ceño fruncido, no obstante, lo ignoro... como he estado haciendo toda la noche. Estoy de mal humor y se nota, y gracias a ello la gente se ha mantenido alejada de mí, incluyéndolo a él.

Es que... mierda ¿a ella le gusta ese imbécil? ¿pondrá fin a esto que tenemos para iniciar una relación con él? Sé que no debería importarme, sé que no debería dolerme y, sin embargo, lo hace. Las relaciones de este tipo tienen fecha de caducidad, de todos modos, solo somos dos personas que se utilizan mutuamente, pero entonces ¿por qué me duele tanto?

Porque pensé que con follarla de todas las formas posibles saciaría esta obsesión que siempre he tenido por mi mejor amiga, no obstante... cada vez quiero más, y más, y más, y más...

―A ver ―gruñe Sasuke a mi lado, arrebatándome la toalla de las manos―. ¿Se puede saber qué jodidos te pasa?

―Nada que te importe ―respondo cortante, sin mirarlo. Hemos sido amigos desde que estuvimos juntos en el equipo de fútbol, pero nuestra amistad nunca fue tan profunda como la que tengo con Hinata.

―Estás agresivo, respondes gruñéndole a la gente y has estado a punto de reventar los putos vasos, no es que me importe lo que te suceda, pero este es el bar de mi hermano y no quiero que los clientes salgan huyendo. Así que habla.

Aprieto con fuerza el borde de la barra, tratando de calmarme, de que mis orejas dejen de sentirse calientes por la rabia que tengo. Este es mi jodido trabajo y no puedo perderlo, mis padres apenas y pueden pagarme la universidad, no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi sustento. Miro a Sasuke, con los brazos en jarras y las cejas arrugadas con disgusto, pero en mi mente veo a esa chica con el pelo desordenado, sin lentes, esa enorme camiseta, las piernas desnudas y después... ese tipo luciendo igual.

Imaginar que él le hace todo lo que yo le he hecho me enferma, joder.

―Naruto, habla ahora ―remarca con dureza la última palabra.

Tomo aire.

―Me he estado acostando con Hinata.

― ¿Y? ―dice él, indiferente, lo que no me sorprende―. Ya era la maldita hora ¿qué pasa con eso?

― ¿Que qué? ―gruño―. Que me he estado acostando con ella y joder, Sasuke, es el puto paraíso, pero entonces ella sale con esta mierda de que somos _follamigos,_ que no quiere compromisos, que no durmamos juntos, que nos quitemos los sentimientos junto con la ropa y otro poco de chorradas más. Se suponía que si a alguno nos interesaba alguien más lo diríamos, pero no, ella va y coge con este imbécil de pelo blanco sin decirme nada, sin terminar este estúpido trato que hicimos.

―Entonces lo que te pasa ¿es que estás celoso?

Me sonrojo.

― ¡No estoy celoso!

Sasuke chasquea la lengua.

―No te hagas el imbécil, estás celoso y es porque no te quitaste los sentimientos junto con la ropa, niégalo ―Muevo los labios para negarlo, pero mi voz no sale―. Además, Hinata no está follando con ese tipo peliblanco, que se llama Toneri por cierto ¿no escuchaste a Hatake cuando asignó los grupos de investigación? Solo están haciendo el puto trabajo de Bioquímica, no seas estúpido. Hinata está colada por ti, jamás se metería con otro sabiendo que tiene tu polla atada con correa.

―Y-Yo...

Él se ríe.

― ¿Qué? ―Abre una de las cámaras y me lanza una cerveza, que casi se me resbala de las manos mientras mi mente hace eco con lo de _Hinata está colada por ti―._ ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? Naruto... esa chica ha estado enamorada de ti desde que tiene uso de razón, solo que eres tan idiota que no te has dado cuenta.

Inhalo aire temblorosamente cuando el peso de sus palabras se asienta en mi cerebro. Quiero reírme, pero no puedo porque... no, ella no está enamorada de mí, eso es imposible.

―Probablemente aprovechó que te despegaste de ese jodido chicle pelirrojo para proponerte este tipo de relación, sabiendo que tu no querrías entrar en otro noviazgo o que posiblemente nunca corresponderías sus sentimientos. Conoces sus problemas de autoestima, no me sorprendería que quisiera tenerte de esa forma, aunque sea solo por un tiempo y arriesgándose a salir lastimada.

He perdido completamente mis palabras, mis ojos negándose a encarar los de Sasuke... es que simplemente es inverosímil. Hemos sido amigos desde siempre, ella no, ella no puede tener esa clase de sentimientos por mí.

Sasuke toma mi hombro y lo aprieta, devolviéndome al presente.

―Ahora debes pensar muy bien lo que sucede contigo, antes de que la pierdas ―Levanto la cabeza, aturdido todavía―. De todas las chicas con las que has salido ella es la única que vale la pena.

Entonces se va, dejándome solo con la cerveza, que me tomo de un trago cuando siento esa revolución de sentimientos en mi interior.

* * *

Estoy ebrio, todo da vueltas y mi lengua está adormecida. Toco su puerta con mi pesado puño y me recuesto a ella, hipando y riendo. No sé que jodida hora es, solo sé que estoy borracho, cachondo y quiero follar. La quiero a ella.

― ¡Hinataaaa!

Silencio.

―Abre la puerta, bebé. Llegó todo lo que es tuyooo.

Más silencio.

― ¿Estás acompañada acaso?

La puerta se abre de repente y caigo de espaldas. Me quejo por el golpe y luego me río.

― ¿Naruto? ―susurra su dulce voz.

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo son estas sensuales bragas que cubren ese coño apretado y suave que tanto amo.

―Hola coño de Hinata, tu amor acaba de llegar ―Me aprieto la polla por encima de los pantalones―. ¿Lo ves? Viene preparada para ti, porque te adora.

―Dios ―Ella se agacha y me ayuda a ponerme de pie, dificultosamente ya que soy el doble de grande que su sexy cuerpo―. ¿Te has vuelto loco acaso? ¡Tengo vecinos!

Veo sus tetas y babeo, los duros y pequeños pezones sobresaltan en la delicada tela que los cubre. La abrazo y meto la cara entre esos hermosos montículos, restregándome en su suavidad.

―Hola mis bombones ¿me extrañaron? Porque yo sí las extrañé un montón ―musito arrastrando las palabras, lamiendo primero uno y luego otro.

― ¿Estás borracho?

Asiento mirándola desde donde estoy con ojos de cachorro.

―Sí bebé ―Me tropiezo, casi cayéndole encima―. ¿Ves lo que me haces?

― ¿Yo?

―Sí, tú ―gruño haciendo un puchero―. Por atar mi polla con correa.

Se ríe, luciendo tan hermosa como solo ella es.

― ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ―Vuelvo a tambalearme―. Mierda, Naruto ¿por qué me haces esto?

―Así me amas ―susurro deslizando mi brazo alrededor de su cuello. Ella se tensa, pero no responde.

―Vamos a la cama, estás muy ebrio.

―Solo si me follas.

Me arrastra hacia su habitación, ignorándome, y me deja caer en la cama, me quita los zapatos, la chaqueta y desabrocha mi cinturón. Siento un caleidoscopio hacer las suyas en mi cabeza, así que me levanto con los codos y la observo mientras retira mi billetera, mis llaves y un par de condones, los cuales mira como si les fuera a salir cabeza o algo así.

― ¿Vas a follarme?

La escucho suspirar.

―Deja de bromear, mañana tengo que trabajar ―Pone todo en su mesita de noche, ignorándome otra vez.

―Por favoooor ―Meto la mano entre mi bóxer y me saco la polla. Está dura, húmeda y cuando ella la mira con esa mirada caliente que siempre logra encenderme, se estremece―. ¿Ves? Necesita de ese hermoso coño tuyo.

Traga saliva, con la mirada fija en mi polla. Me acaricio, esparciendo con mi pulgar la gota de semen que sobresale en la punta y la veo removerse. Me encanta que no sea yo el único en verse tan afectado.

―Te estás mojando ¿verdad? ―Estiro el brazo y rodeo el suyo―. Ven, quítate esas bragas sexys y hazme tuyo.

―Te odio ―gruñe antes de besarme, y se siente exactamente como le dije a Sasuke... el puto paraíso.

Arrastro sus bragas por sus piernas y luego la tengo encima de mí, restregando ese mojado coño en mi polla endurecida, haciéndonos gemir. La rodeo con mis brazos, saco esa camiseta; dejando sus tetas hermosas al aire, y luego estoy chupando esos pezones que tanto adoro, con sus gemidos en mi oído y sus uñas en mi pelo mientras su cintura se mueve en círculos, de adelante hacia atrás, esparciendo su humedad sedosa en el tronco de mi polla.

Empezamos a jadear en la boca del otro cuando nos fundimos en otro beso de lenguas enfebrecidas y mis dedos pellizcando y tirando de sus pezones. Ella estira el brazo por un condón y después de abrirlo lo pone rápidamente sobre mi erección, igual de desesperada que yo. La toma, la coloca justo en su diminuta entrada y luego se deja caer, con fuerza, y es tan rico que su cabeza cae hacia atrás y yo me desplomo en la cama con los dientes apretados, tratando de contener las ganas que tengo de correrme hasta calcinar mis sesos.

Entonces se mueve, bailando sobre mi polla, con las manos en mis pequeños pezones mientras menea su cintura tan sensualmente que creo tener a una sirena del sexo sobre mí.

Mi hermosa y exclusiva estrella porno personal.

Paso mis manos por sus muslos, caderas, cintura hasta terminar en sus tetas, tocando y apretando, gimiendo tan audible y vergonzosamente que estoy seguro que todo el edificio me está escuchando.

Pero no me importa porque estoy perdido en el placer, con ella, en ella... siempre ella.

―Me encanta follar contigo, Hina ―gimo cuando su coño parece querer exprimir mi polla―. ¿Te gusta tener sexo conmigo?

Asiente, con la cabeza colgando en un hombro, los ojos cerrados y los dientes machacando ese labio regordete.

Le doy la vuelta, recostándola en la cama, pegando todo mi cuerpo al suyo, nuestros sudores tan unidos como nuestros cuerpos. Tomo su pierna y la envuelvo en mi cadera, ella instintivamente hace lo mismo con la otra y araña mi espalda.

Hace mucho que el alcohol desapareció de mi sistema.

Golpeo fuerte, duro, pegado a un pezón y metiendo una mano entre sus pliegues hasta encontrar ese clítoris divino y mojado que late en mis dedos, y es su perdición, porque entonces se está viniendo, su coño convertido en una exprimidora, ordeñando y succionando mi polla dentro... y ahí me pierdo yo en ese lugar del que jamás quiero ser encontrado.

Me corro tan duro que la galaxia estalla y billones de estrellas explotan en mi mente, dejándome totalmente destruido mientras lleno el condón con mi semen recién exprimido.

No me muevo, me quedo quieto mientras siento las últimas pulsaciones de su orgasmo hacer mella en mí y me desplomo sobre su cuerpo cuando todo deja de girar en mi cabeza.

Pasados unos minutos, aparto el pelo de su cara y la beso. Entonces susurro:

― ¿Y sí tenemos sexo para siempre?

¿Su respuesta?

Nunca la obtuve y ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de querer escucharla.

* * *

Giro en la cama cayendo boca abajo, huyéndole a la claridad que me pega directo en la cara. Huele dulce, como a sandía. Ronroneo, sonriendo mientras inhalo de ese delicioso olor que no solo me gusta, me fascina. Estiro el brazo y palpo el espacio a mi lado, buscando ese cuerpo cálido que me abrazó toda la noche.

Está vacío.

Me incorporo y noto que estoy solo, arrugo la frente ¿ya se fue? Quito las sabanas, recojo mis pantalones y me los pongo, luego estoy buscándola por toda la habitación, el baño y desanimado descubro que ella se fue, sin dejar una nota... nada.

Me duele la cabeza, estoy exhausto... y algo triste. No es así como me imaginé despertar al día siguiente. En la cocina hay un sándwich, café recién hecho, un par de Advil y un vaso con jugo de naranja. Sonrío enternecido, esa chica siempre ha cuidado de mí sin importar lo que suceda entre nosotros y esta no es la excepción.

Digo, no estoy orgulloso de haberla buscado anoche estando ebrio, pero la necesitaba... creo que siempre la necesitaré.

Devoro todo y estoy yéndome a mi casa.

El taxi se aleja y subo al ascensor, con los hombros caídos y todavía algo confundido con mis propios sentimientos. Una ducha caliente, algo de comer y otra siesta serán suficientes para aclarar mi mente, rebuscar en mi interior mientras tengo una potente resaca no es la opción más viable cuando es tu corazón lo que está en juego ¿no?

Saco las llaves y entro a mi departamento. Sí, descansaré y luego la buscaré. Es hora de hablar, es hora de que aclaremos las cosas de una vez por todas. Tiene que saber que es indispensable en mi vida, que adoro su compañía, sus sonrisas, sus ojos cuando me miran. Que amo reír con ella, saber qué; sin importar lo ridículo o atolondrado que sea, ella siempre estará para mí, que puedo confiarle cualquier cosa y no me traicionará, que me encanta despertar con ella entre mis brazos y volver a contar esas preciosas pecas mientras la observo dormir, que simplemente lo es todo...

Y eso es lo que me hace parar en seco.

Ella lo es todo; es mi todo.

Oh joder... estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Estoy tan jodidamente enamorado de ella que...

―Hola, nene ―dice una suave voz... esa maldita y suave voz.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―gruño cuando su presencia pone mis pies sobre la tierra e incrédulo observo lo que tengo frente a mí. A Sara, envuelta en esta enorme chaqueta que la cubre hasta las rodillas, con la cara excesivamente maquillada y en tacones tan altos que me sorprende que no se partiera el cuello caminando hasta aquí.

¿En qué mierda está pensando esta loca al aparecerse en mi casa así, y como entró? Pero entonces abre la chaqueta, y mi boca cae abierta de la impresión.

 ** **Penúltimo capítulo :)****


	9. Constelaciones

Me despido de mi jefa y salgo de la cafetería, finalizando mi turno de hoy. Suelto mi pelo, me lo despeino y meto las manos en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros, echándome a andar por las calles húmedas de Portland, taciturna y sin deseos de regresar a mi piso por miedo a encontrármelo ahí todavía.

Lo que pasó anoche abrió mis ojos; no podía continuar así. No podía seguir dejando que me use, que utilice mi cuerpo para lamerse las heridas. Naruto borracho, clamando por sexo a esas horas había sido una cosa, pero que me pidiera que lo hiciéramos para siempre... que mantuviéramos esa relación permanentemente rompió un poco más mi corazón.

Años atrás veía a mi madre llorar mientras sostenía las camisas manchadas de labial de mi padre en sus manos, reprendiéndose a sí misma por dejarse utilizar, por permitir que él buscara placer con ella cuando las otras no estaban disponibles. En ese entonces no entendía lo que quería decir, pero ahora que estoy viviéndolo en carne y hueso la podía comprender, a pesar de que me había abandonado con un ser tan egoísta.

Eso no era amor, y de continuar con esto jamás lo encontraría.

Naruto y yo seguiríamos sí, pero ¿a qué precio? Porque yo no soportaría que él me buscara después de que las opciones en la calle se le agotaran, estaría traicionándome a mí misma y a mi decisión cuando decidí huir de casa. Era hora de terminar con esta estúpida situación en la que yo misma me metí ¿de verdad pensé que Naruto me amaría si me abría de piernas y lo follaba hasta al cansancio? ¿de verdad creí que, con tenerlo en mi cama, dentro de él despertarían esa clase de sentimientos que pensé dormitaban en su interior?

Me río de mí misma cuando me dejo caer en una banca del parque.

Soy tan ilusa, por Dios ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿por qué siquiera decidí arriesgar nuestra amistad de esta forma? Impulso, fue eso, cuando me contó lo que Sara hizo la luz atravesó las nubes y decidí alcanzarla, sin saber que eso era imposible. La luz era intocable y yo caí cuando quise volar tan alto.

Mi teléfono vibra cuando siento mis ojos arder por lagrimas que no estoy dispuesta a derramar y cuando veo su mensaje, mis restricciones empiezan a tambalear.

 ** _ **Naruto:**_**

 _¿Vienes a mi casa? Tenemos que hablar._

Lleno de aire mis pulmones y me armo de valor, ha llegado la hora de poner mis cartas sobre la mesa.

 ** _ **Hinata:**_**

 _Llego en unos minutos._

 ** _ **Naruto:**_**

 _Ok_

 _(Hora de última vez: 3:35 p.m.)_

Detengo un taxi en la calle y le indico la dirección del edificio de Naruto, inhalando y exhalando mientras siento mis manos humedecerse, mi frecuencia cardiaca aumentar y una sensación de ahogo formándose en mi pecho. Pago la tarifa, atravieso el lobby y subo al ascensor, zapateando impaciente, terriblemente nerviosa. Cuando las puertas de acero se deslizan; me acerco con cautela al apartamento 39. Tomo otra profunda respiración y entonces toco.

Una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y crueldad me recibe y mi quedo perpleja observándola con un nudo tan apretado en la garganta que fácilmente podría morir asfixiada. Sara se echa el pelo desordenado hacia atrás, adoptando una pose seductora que me provoca nauseas, pero cuando reparo en su aspecto, en la camisa _nike_ de Naruto y las piernas desnudas, la bilis en mi estomago empieza a hervir.

― ¿Necesitas algo? ―pregunta, sintiéndose superior a mí; que a duras penas retengo el llanto atascado, pero es que estoy tan compungida que las palabras me han abandonado por completo.

― ¿Naruto? ―susurro, mi voz sonando bajita y aguda por el dolor que estremece mi pecho. Mi corazón late tan rápido que estoy segura de que ella puede escucharlo.

―Salió a la tienda, no debe de tardar ya que fue por más condones ―Pone una mano en mi hombro y ríe, como si yo fuese su amiga y me estuviese contando un chisme―. Aunque tu debes saberlo socia, es insaciable.

Giro en mis talones y me alejo escuchando su enorme carcajada. Entro en el ascensor y me desplomo en un despojo de sollozos y lagrimas cuando la realidad se asienta en mi capacidad de razonar.

Oh Naruto, que manera de romperme el corazón.

* * *

―Hina, tienes que tranquilizarte ―susurra Ino abrazándome, brindando estas consolables caricias en mi pelo que solo provocan que quiera llorar más―. Estoy segura de que debe haber una explicación, Naruto jamás haría algo para lastimarte.

―Pero es que... ―sollozo en su hombro, deshaciéndome en lagrimas y este maldito dolor que me aprieta el pecho―. Ella estaba ahí... con su ropa... y él... me había pedido que fuera a su piso para hablar... lo hizo él, Ino.

―Sigo pensando que no sería capaz de algo así, además esa tipa es una perra, a ella si la creo capaz de cualquier cosa.

Me estremezco de dolor y continúo llorando entre sus brazos encima de nuestro sofá color verde musgo. El olor del té que mi amiga preparó para mí llena mis fosas nasales, pero no puedo siquiera intentar probarlo. Mi corazón duele incluso físicamente y quiero que pare, quiero que el dolor se detenga.

Solamente puedo imaginarlos juntos, sobre una cama, a Naruto gimiendo su nombre mientras la hace sentir esas maravillosas sensaciones que me provocó a mí, a ella fascinada, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tenerlo... de tener algo que siempre fue suyo y no mío.

Aparto los brazos de Ino y limpio mi rostro compulsivamente. Estoy harta de que me lastimen, de que solo sea un cuerpo y no una persona, de que no sea merecedora de recibir amor. A la mierda esta Hinata, la que se deja humillar, a la que usan, a la que pisotean como si no valiera nada.

A la mierda Naruto y este puto sentimiento.

―Necesito salir de aquí ―digo sorbiendo por mi nariz, secando las lagrimas rebeldes que siguen saliendo―. Llévame a alguna parte y hazme olvidar, Ino.

―No es buena idea en tu estado...

― ¡Me vale mierda! ―chillo cubriendo mi rostro―. ¡Estoy harta! Me fui de casa queriendo ser libre, pero aquí estoy, siendo esclava de un tipo que no ve más allá de mis tetas, que no se percata de que tengo un puto corazón aquí ―Señalo mi pecho―, y que me duelen sus acciones, me duele que trate de lastimarme como lo ha hecho. No lo merezco, Ino. No lo hago.

Ino se muerde el labio y veo la determinación brillar en sus ojos.

―Tienes razón, pongámonos guapas y salgamos de aquí.

* * *

No puedo parar de reír, de mover mi cuerpo al ritmo de la estridente música que me rodea y pegarme más al cuerpo caliente que sujeta mis caderas y cintura. El alcohol hace horas que me sabe a agua y la mota que fumé me ha metido en este estado temporal de relajación y felicidad que me tiene flotando en una nube.

Ino me puso uno de sus vestidos, extremadamente corto, y le pidió a su novio que nos trajera a este club, donde nos reunimos con un grupo de chicos que conocen a Sai.

Entonces, de esa forma, fue que terminé aquí, bailando con un tipo que no deja de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja y restregar su polla erecta en mi culo, excitándome, con una mano en mi vientre que asciende y desciende cada vez más cerca de mi coño necesitado de atención.

Si Naruto esta follando con la perra de Sara ¿por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?

Él muerde y yo arqueo mi espalda, gimiendo mientras llevo mi mano a su nuca para acercarlo más a mí cuando susurra en mi oído:

―Hina...

La neblina de felicidad inducida se disipa al instante cuando reconozco esa voz. Entonces estoy girando, topándome con esos ojos que me persiguen hasta en sueños, su expresión desolada y el dolor que viene con su sola presencia.

Trata de acercarse, pero yo retrocedo, consciente de que si le dejo tocarme caeré como la estúpida chica que lo ama con desesperación.

― ¿Qué haces... aquí?

Se rasca la nuca, luciendo una timidez que nunca antes vislumbré en él.

―Estuve buscándote, pero no te encontraba, le pregunté a Ino y pues... aquí estoy.

Muerdo mi labio con fuerza para alejar los efectos del alcohol de mi mente.

Necesito irme de aquí.

Doy vuelta sobre mis tacones y huyo, pero no llego muy lejos cuando sus manos sostienen mi cintura y me voltean. Lo siguiente que pasa hace a mi estomago dar un vuelco, pues el mundo se ha puesto al revés.

― ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame ahora mismo, Naruto! ―barboteé, aunque en realidad sonó como a «Badame ahooora mimo»

―No hasta que hablemos y no será en este maldito antro.

Al escuchar sus palabras el nudo se apretó, provocándome un dolor indescriptible en el pecho al recordar cuando dijo eso en su mensaje y la manera en la que me hizo saber que yo no le importaba.

― ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar, idiota! ―A como puedo levanto la cabeza, viendo cómo la gente ríe y nos señala, sobre todo Ino, que parece que va a sufrir un ataque ¡Maldita traidora!

Pataleo con más fuerza

― ¡Bájame!

―Joder deja de moverte ―Un estallido ardiente en mi culo me hace chillar ¡El malparido acaba de darme un azote!

―Ay ―chillo―. ¡¿Que putas crees que haces?!

Me saca del antro y el frío que dio de lleno en mis piernas desnudas me hizo estremecer. Naruto se detiene, me pone de pie y me sostiene cuando ve que me tambaleo sobre los preciosos tacones que llevo puestos.

―Mierda Hina, estás muy borracha ―dice aferrando mi brazo.

Lo aparto de un manotazo y lo miro, sus ojos azules, sus labios carnosos y ese pelo rubio que probablemente Sara aferró y tiró mientras él la follaba. El dolor que me provocó imaginar esa escena fue como un mazo en mi pecho y las lágrimas esta vez son incontenibles.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―sollozo retirándolas inmediatamente cuando salen. Él arquea las cejas―. Creo que ya las cosas entre nosotros están bien claras.

―Nada de lo que te imaginas sucedió, déjame explicarte ―Da un paso en mi dirección y yo me alejo uno―. Hina, por favor.

―No tienes nada que explicarme, no es como si hubiese sido la novia a la que le pusiste el cuerno ¿no? ―Hago una pausa, conteniendo otro sollozo―. Quedamos en que diríamos si nos interesaba alguien más y eso hiciste, mensaje recibido.

―Mierda, Hina. No es así ―Me rodea con sus brazos y yo me tenso cuando seca las lágrimas de mis ojos―. Nunca he soportado verte llorar ―Suspira―. Vámonos ¿sí? tengo mucho que decirte.

―No quiero escucharte.

―Joder, no me acosté con Sara ¿okey? ―asegura, mirando en lo profundo de mis ojos, traspasando la sinceridad que reflejan los suyos―. Ella se metió en mi apartamento con la llave que guardo bajo el tapete y me esperó ahí, desnuda, me enfurecí y discutimos, traté de sacarla de mi casa, pero al ver que era imposible entonces me fui yo. No me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que vi los mensajes que te había enviado, había olvidado mi teléfono.

Sorbo por mi nariz.

― ¿Lo dices en serio? ―susurro.

Su gesto se relaja y deja escapar el aire. Entonces me abraza, besa mi cabeza y yo le correspondo aceptando que le creo, amándolo más de lo que ya lo hago.

Ino tenía razón, Naruto jamás haría algo para lastimarme y esta no es la excepción.

―Vamos a casa, todavía tenemos que hablar ―Frota mis brazos desnudos―. Estás helada ¿Por qué te pusiste este maldito vestido? ―Se quita su chaqueta y me cubre con ella―. Lista.

Toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos, gesto que nunca usó conmigo antes, calentando mi corazón. Me lleva hasta la acera y detiene un taxi, dándole la dirección de su edificio una vez estamos dentro. Mientras nos acercamos, rodea mis hombros y besa mi cabello, inhalando de mi aroma. Es tan reconfortante que dejo caer mi cabeza en su hombro, temiendo que sea un sueño y que pronto despertaré sola en mi cama.

Subimos al ascensor en silencio, pero en lugar de marcar el número de su piso presiona el de la azotea. Arqueo las cejas y miro su perfil, pero él me ignora. Avanzamos en silencio hasta que el ascensor nos deja frente a unas escaleras que llevan a la azotea. Vuelve a tomar mi mano, pero la suelto, me quito los tacones y entrelazo nuestros dedos otra vez, ganándome una cálida sonrisa.

El metal es frío en las plantas de mis pies con cada escalón que subo, sin embargo, es agradable y me ayuda a despabilar del todo. Cuando por fin estamos en la azotea; la brisa nocturna enfría mis mejillas, pero no es eso lo que me sorprende, sino la sorpresa que Naruto tiene preparada para mí.

Una manta de cuadros está tendida en el suelo, rodeada de diminutas velas dentro de pequeños vasos de vidrio para evitar que el viento las apague. Hay flores, también una cesta con fresas y chocolate fundido en un recipiente junto a una botella de champaña.

Me llevo una mano a la boca y desvío la mirada hasta sus ojos, que brillan aún en la oscuridad de una inusual noche estrellada de Portland.

―Ven.

Rodea mi cintura y me acerca hasta el precioso picnic nocturno que preparó para mí y me ayuda a sentarme, luego lo hace él frente a mí, tomando la champaña, sirviendo dos copas y entregándome una a mí.

Abro los labios para articular algo, sin embargo, no soy capaz de decir nada, así que me limito a beber y ¡Dios mío! sabe a gloria, nunca la había probado.

―Hace unas semanas, cuando sugeriste que iniciáramos esta extraña relación, pensé que podría hacerlo, digo... durante mucho tiempo pensé que era un mal amigo y que te estaba traicionando. No creo que estuviera bien soñar a mi mejor amiga desnuda y en mi cama ¿no? ―Dejo de respirar, atónita por sus palabras―. Sobre todo, cuando esa chica maldijo a los hombres mientras lloraba sobre mi hombro después de que un bastardo le arrebatara la inocencia.

―Naruto...

―Entonces ella de repente dice que me quiere en su cama, que quiere mi cuerpo más no mi corazón, y al comprender que la tendría, aunque solo de esa forma, creí que superaría esta extraña obsesión que tenía, que podríamos continuar nuestra amistad y yo ya no pensaría en meterle mi polla con todo y pelotas cada vez que la viera ―Hace una mueca―. Perdón, tengo que dejar de decir improperios... ―Sacude la cabeza―. Lo que sea, lo que de verdad quiero decir es que... no me di cuenta de que llevo diez años enamorado de ti sin saberlo, y que gracias a eso... te lastimé.

Mis labios temblaron porque era inverosímil que mis sueños estuviesen cumpliendo en este preciso instante.

¡Me ama!

―Rompí nuestro trato desde un principio Hina, jamás me quité los sentimientos junto con la ropa... ―Sonríe cuando ve que una lágrima cálida y bienvenida recorre mi mejilla―. Te amo, siempre lo he hecho, _pecas_.

―Yo también te amo...

Me lanzo a sus brazos y estampo mis labios con los suyos en este beso renovado de esperanza. Él me corresponde, con deseo, con ardiente necesidad recostándome en la cálida manta bajo nosotros. Nos reímos cuando nuestras bocas se separan y nos vemos a los ojos, esta vez sin tener que contener lo que sentimos y sin miedo al rechazo. Estos somos nosotros como siempre debió ser y no puedo esperar a que el resto de nuestra vida juntos inicie.

―Ah ―gimo cuando mi vestido vuela lejos al igual que toda su ropa y siento el frío del sereno y el cálido chocolate fundido siendo esparcido en mis pechos, mi vientre y por último mi coño, y él lo chupa tan bien que confundo las estrellas del cielo con las que brillan en mi cabeza nublada de placer―. Dios sí.

Su lengua aterciopelada desciende entre la unión de mis nalgas cuando sus manos hacen que mis caderas se eleven, dándole acceso total a esa parte tan íntima.

―Joder Hina, tu sabor... ―ronronea chupando, provocando esos eróticos sonidos húmedos de succión que transcienden hasta el último de mis poros, pero entonces, siento su lengua en mi pequeño culo y como lo dilata en compañía de sus dedos follando mi coño―. Lo quiero ahora.

―Es tuyo ―gimo contorneándome.

―Oh sí, mío ―Mete su dedo y lame todo mi estómago, besando cada uno de los lunares que dividen mi vientre―. Así como tú, toda mía.

Empieza a penetrarme lentamente, extendiendo las paredes de mi culo y pellizcando mi pequeño culo, a la vez que estimula mis pezones con su lengua y sus dientes. Joder, este chico que amo tanto toca mi cuerpo como si fuese una escultura tallada en alabastro y yo deseo que me moldeé como el mayor de sus tesoros.

Soy su tesoro.

―Mírame a los ojos, no apartes la mirada ―susurra cuando su polla se ubica justo en la entrada de mi culo, penetrando un poco. Me tenso―. Sujétate a mí.

Lo hago, sintiendo como su polla entra otro poco más. Siento una extraña presión que raya un poco el ardor, pero cuando me besa y rueda mi clítoris con sus húmedos dedos gimo en su boca y me relajo, permitiéndole deslizar su polla dentro de mi cuerpo hasta que sus bolas descansan en mi culo.

Jadeamos sin separar la mirada, increíblemente ruborizados y tan excitados que gemimos al mismo tiempo.

―Naruto muévete, se siente tan bien ―Lo veo hacer una mueca de agonía, su cara está roja―. ¿Naruto?

―Es tan apretado, joder. Se siente como un puño de terciopelo, si me muevo me correré ―gruñe entre dientes. Me remuevo―. Mierda, Hina ah.

Entonces se corre, rugiendo mientras su polla dispara su liberación caliente en mi culo. Sus dedos se curvan y acarician mi punto G, provocándome un orgasmo repentino que me hace gritar mientras le clavo las uñas en la espalda.

―Más, Naruto por favor, más ―gimoteo desesperada. Él maldice, saca su polla de mi culo, recoge mis fluidos con la mano y la lubrica, metiéndose esta vez en mi coño de una sola estocada que hace que hasta los dedos de mis pies se estremezcan.

―Lo haremos otro día, ahora solo quiero follarte.

Y lo hace.

Duro.

Rápido.

Con pasión.

Ardor.

Dándome fresas con chocolate de su boca a la mía, follándome tan deliciosa mente que alcanzo a tocar las constelaciones con mis dedos. Nuestros cuerpos rompen a sudar escandalosamente, besándonos y gimiendo entre nuestros besos ardientes de lujuria y pasión, y es allí cuando me doy cuenta de que la felicidad es verdadera, que por fin soy merecedora de recibir amor.

 ** **Último capítulo, tal vez más tarde suba un pequeño epílogo****.

 ** **Nos leemos c:****


End file.
